Dos Palabras
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: Ella: una chica que ya no creía en el amor. El: un chico que estaba dispuesto a cambiar su opinion y enseñarle que dos palabras pueden bastar para sanar una herida, ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1 Nueva vida

_**Disclaimer:**__Si isla del drama fuera mio, ya habria visto la segunda temporada T_T_

_Holax!_

_esta es mi primera historia de isla del drama, me surgió repentinamente ayer mientras escuchaba "dos palabras" de motel y pati cantu, de ahi el titulo. Espero que les guste!, es la primera vez ue escribo un drama asi que no se si me quede muy bien, estare agradecida si me dejan alguans sugerencias para mejorarlo ^^_

_Bueno, disfruten el capitulo:_

**Capitulo 1: Nueva vida**

_Gwen POV:_

-¡Voy a salir!- avisé tomando mi chamarra negra y cerrando la puerta tras de mí

Camine unos 20 minutos por esas calles que me resultaban desconocidas, nos habíamos mudado apenas hoy. Según mamá era cosa de su trabajo, aunque yo sabía que lo había hecho por mí y se lo agradecía, no creía haber podido soportar más en mi antigua escuela, no después de lo que pasó…

Sentí una lagrima resbalar por mi rostro, me la limpié rápidamente molesta conmigo misma, me había prometido que no volvería a llorar por eso, no valía la pena

Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta de que había oscurecido y no conocía absolutamente nada del lugar en el que estaba

- Tonta, tonta ¡tonta!- me reprendí mientras regresaba sobre mis pasos, intentando encontrar mi nueva casa, cosa que era bastante difícil teniendo en cuanta que todas las casa en este lugar eran exactamente iguales

- Disculpa, ¿Estás perdida?-escuché una voz a mi espalda. Me giré para encontrarme con una chica de cabello rubio largo y ojos dorados- te he visto dar vueltas cerca de aquí los últimos 10 minutos y no creo que ese sea un buen plan para un domingo en la noche

- Si bueno, ¿Tu también estás aquí no?- le pregunte alzando una ceja, se que probablemente no soné muy amable, pero no pareció importarle porque soltó una risa

- Eso es cierto, vengo de casa de mi amigo Geoff- informó- entonces, ¿no necesitas ayuda? Si es así me iré- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el lado contrarió

- ¡Espera!-dije alcanzándola- de acuerdo, estoy perdida- admití- acabo de mudarme y no conozco el lugar, ¿sabes en donde está la calle _BlackRose?_-le pregunté

- Claro, no está muy lejos, ven te acompaño- sonrió tomándome la mano para jalarme hacia nuestra derecha, e solté y seguí caminando junto a ella- Por cierto, soy Bridgette, Bridgette Rosebelt- se presentó al cabo de un rato extendiéndome una mano

- Gwen Stryder- contesté secamente

-Un gusto Gwen- no intentó iniciar ninguna conversación, creo que se dio cuenta de mis escasas ganas de hablar- Bien aquí estamos- me dijo al cabo de 5 minutos de silencio

Levanté la vista, que hasta ese momento había estado fija en mis botas y mire la calle, asentí para agradecerle

- Creo que vienen por ti- agregó al ver la silueta de mi hermano de 13 años avanzar hacia nosotras

-¡¿Gwen donde te habías metido?- me preguntó preocupado Andy- mamá se está volviendo loca

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela- se despidió Bridgette antes de girarse y regresar a su casa

- Vamos Gwen- Andy me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la casa

-Tranquilo enano, estoy bien- le dije soltándome y sonriendo a medias

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto…

_¿Que tal? muy corto lo se xD intentaré no tardar con el proximo_

_dejen r&r si?_


	2. Chapter 2 Primeros encuentros

_**Disclaimer:** para que la crueldad de hacerme decir que TDI no me pertenece? T_T_

_Holax!_

_lamento haber tardado tanto pero ya tengo el siguiente capitulo! y me estoy dando cuenta de que al final voy a terminar con una comedia romantica otra vez jaja vere si le puedo agregar más drama en los proximos. Mil graxias a las chicas que me dejaron sus reviews!_

_**kanikanigoro: **me alegro que te guste ^^ y ya este me quedo más largo :D lo del hermano de Gwen, realmente no se jeje siempre e querido saber su nombre pero como en ningún lado lo dicen elegí este, no se pk me gustó_

_**SweetMarshmellow: **si, detesto leer fics asi D: me alegro que te haya gustado el prologo ^^ espero que sigas la historia ;)_

_**NekoNight: **mi primera idea fue que se encontrará con Trent, pero decidí dejarlo para un poco después :D que bien que te guste el rumbo que toma la historia ^^ espero que la sigas :D_

_**VaCaRoCa:** seria genial si lo hicieras :D porque no se cuando la vayan a sacar aqui y proablemente me daria ideas buenas para incluir en la historia :D si tienes tiempo realmente te agradeceria mil ^^_

_**saQhra: **uy, error jaja, no se porque siempre la imagino con ojos verdes, pero si es cierto a me fijé bien y son color miel jaja lo corrijo ya mismo graxias por el aviso ^^ aqui te dejo el nuevo cap!_

_disfruten y sigan comentando chikas!_

**Capitulo 2: Primeros encuentros**

_Gwen POV:_

-¡Gwen! ¡Date prisa o se te hará tarde para la escuela!- escuché la alegre voz de mi madre gritar desde el piso de abajo.

Suspiré quitándome las sabanas de la cabeza, al instante me sentí deslumbrada por la luz. ¿En qué momento estuve tan deprimida para dejar que mi madre pintara mi habitación de rosa? Definitivamente tendría que hacer una remodelación uno de estos días, lo más pronto posible.

No tardé mucho en arreglarme, apenas más de 20 minutos después estaba frente al espejo cepillándome el cabello, negro con algunos mechones azulados, contrastaba mucho con mi piel blanca como el papel, al igual que mis ojos negros

Salí de la habitación y bajé despacio las escaleras, no me sentía demasiado emocionada por empezar en mi nueva escuela

-Hola cariño- sonrió mamá cuando entré en la cocina, hice un gesto con la cabeza y me senté junto a mi hermano, ambos comenzamos a comer en silencio, no éramos de hablar mucho, una de las pocas cosas en que nos parecemos, por no decir la única

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Cuídense niños- sonrió mamá cuando bajamos del auto frente a la escuela, Andy y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo mientras el auto se alejaba

-¿4 en punto?- preguntó mi hermano, asentí y cada quien tomó su rumbo, él hacia la secundaria y yo me dirigí a la preparatoria, ambas de nombre Wawanakwa ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió que era un buen nombre para una escuela?

Caminé lentamente hacia la entrada con la mochila al hombro, pero antes de haber logrado acercarme me encontraba en el suelo

-Ups, lo siento- el chico que me había empujado me tendió una enorme mano. Lo miré mientras me levantaba, era enorme, rubio y con grandes ojos negros, se veía muy divertido

- No te preocupes- le dije una vez de pie, después me giré y seguí mi camino

-Soy Owen- el chico comenzó a seguirme hablando animadamente, hice un gesto con la cabeza-¿Eres nueva?- asentí- ¡Asombroso! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gwen- le respondí sin mucho animo

-¡Genial! ¿Crees que tengamos clases juntos? ¡Espero que sí!-añadió con demasiada emoción para mi gusto. Le dediqué una sonrisa no comprometedora mientras negaba dentro de mi cabeza.

-Escucha, tengo que llenar algunos papeles- le dije cuando llegamos a la dirección

-De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos luego!- sonrió antes de seguir su camino perdiéndose entre la gente.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos salí de muevo de las oficinas, la secretaria me había dado unos cuantos papeles que necesitaría, un plano de la escuela y mi horario, que revisé para ver mi primera clase. Solté un bufido: biología

Caminé despacio por los corredores desiertos buscando el aula 302, que según el plano estaba en ese mismo edificio. Al cabo de un rato di con él, sorprendiéndome de el profesor no estuviera ya adentro, las clases deberían llevar ya unos 15 minutos.

Entré en el salón feliz de poder pasar desapercibida y miré alrededor. En una de las mesas de atrás estaba el chico con el que había chocado al llegar, contándole algo a un chico totalmente vestido con ropa deportiva roja y otro con un suéter blanco que tenía la apariencia de ser más pequeño que Andy. Un poco más allá, sentada junto a una ventana, vi a Bridgette, la chica que me había ayudado la noche anterior, hablaba con otras dos chicas, ambas morenas, aunque una de ellas tenía el cabello corto color castaño y aspecto de ser una mandona, y la otra se veía de actitud más relajada, su cabello era largo y negro y era un poco más gordita. Bridgette me vio y sonrió, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercara.

Caminé no muy segura hasta donde estaban y me senté en el lugar libre junto a la rubia

-Chicas, ella es Gwen, acaba de mudarse- me presentó- Gwen, ellas son Courtney- la castaña me tendió una mano que estreché- y LeShawna- repetí el gesto con la pelinegra

-Encantada- les dije a ambas que sonrieron

-Por cierto Bridg, no creo que a Geoff le agrade mucho que lo dejes sin asiento- rió Courtney señalándome con la cabeza

-Es su culpa por tardarse tanto-se encogió de hombros- además, no voy a dejar a mi nueva amiga sola en su primer día- me sonrió e intenté corresponder, aunque no me sentía muy cómoda con el término- ya se lo repondré en literatura

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme con Duncan otra vez!- gritó alterada Courtney

- Eh, realmente no estoy entendiendo- dije mirándolas

-No te preocupes chica, eso es normal con estas dos- me sonrió LeShawna ganándose una mirada de furia de la castaña y una risa de la rubia

-Lo sentimos Gwen, básicamente lo que pasa es que yo me siento con mi mejor amigo en esta clase, es una idea loca suya que debemos estar juntos en al menos 3 clases al día-rodo los ojos-no preguntes porque que ni siquiera yo lo sé

-¡Y como hoy solo tienen 4 clases juntos me van a dejar abandonada con el estúpido de Duncan Black!- realmente, esa chica se alteraba demasiado

-No hay problema, puedo sentarme en otro lugar- propuse haciendo por levantarme, aunque antes de hacerlo Bridgette me había tomado del brazo

-No, te quedas aquí-sonrió amablemente. En ese momento el profesor entró en el aula, quitándome la oportunidad de discutir.

Le mostré al profesor el papel que debía llevarle a la secretaria al final del día y después de que lo firmara regresé a sentarme con Bridgette. Estuve escuchando su plática con Courtney (o más bien las quejas de esta), unos 5 minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera estrepitosamente

-¡Sr. Gandem!, ¿qué hora de llegar es esta?-reclamó el profesor al chico que había entrado tranquilamente. Era rubio y de ojos azules, bastante musculoso y con pinta de no preocuparse nunca por nada. Vestía una camisa rosa desabrochada y un sombrero vaquero

-¿Qué? Estoy mejorando señor- sonrió el chico- esta vez solo me retrasé por…30 minutos, relájese- dijo señalando su reloj, vi a Bridgette golpearse la frente con la mano mientras susurraba _"tonto"_ . realmente estaba en lo cierto

No tuvimos más de esa clase, ya que el profesor se la pasó gritándole al chico que según deduje, era Geoff. Al cabo de 20 minutos sonó la campana y me levante tomando mis cosas

-¿Qué clase tendrás ahora?- me sonrieron mis nuevas…bueno, Bridgette, Courtney y LeShawna

-Matemáticas, después historia- dije mirando mi horario

-¡Perfecto! Te sentarás conmigo en matemáticas-dijo resuelta LeShawna

-Diría que te acompaño en historia pero Geoff me mataría

-No importa-sonreí débilmente

-¡Puede sentarse conmigo!

-¿Owen? ¿Conoces a Gwen?- Courtney alzó una ceja

-¡Sí! ¿No es genial?- respondió alegre el chico, aún creía que era demasiado entusiasta

-¡Hey! ¿De qué están hablando?- el chico del sombrero vaquero se nos acercó-¿Qué tal? Geoff Gandem- me tendió la mano sonriente

-Gwen Stryder- me presenté de nuevo

-¿Cuál es tu castigo esta vez?- sonrió burlona la rubia

-¡Demonios! ¡No me arruines el día Bridg! ¡Tengo que quedarme a limpiar los laboratorios el resto del mes!-todos rieron, me sorprendí acompañándolos, la cara que había puesto Geoff era muy graciosa

-De acuerdo, supongo que estará bien que te quedes con Owen en historia-Bridgette retomó la conversación anterior. Suspiré mientras ellos seguían planeando el resto de mi día, ayudados con mi horario que iba de un lado a otro

Esto de pasar desapercibida en la escuela no estaba resultando tan fácil como lo había imaginado

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ahora ven lo que decía de la comedia? jeje intentaré mejorar_

_y a las que se lo preguntan, no se preocupen la aparicion de Trent no pasa del proximo cap...creo jijiji_

_dejen sus r&r ^^_

_PD: acabo de editar el capitulo para corregir algunas faltas ^^ grax chicas_


	3. Chapter 3 Observada

_**Disclaimer:** porque la cruel necesidad de recordarme que TDI no es mio? T_T_

_Holax! trayendo el tercer capitulo! me alegró que este gustando ^^ espero que no dejen de leerlo_

_grax por sus reviews a:_

_**NekoNight**: ya corregí lo de Owen xD grax por la obsevacion. Realmente lo de Geoff es una de mis partes favoritas jaja y Heather comenzará a aparecer a partir de este capitulo ^^ se necesita a alguien a quien odiar en todo fic xD_

_**xSweetMarshmalloWx: **gracias por las correcciones ^^ nunca e sido muy buena con la ortografía jeje te agradeceria si siguieras revisandome en caso de que se me escape algo ^^ aqui hacen su primera aparicion los personajes clave espero que lo disfrutes ^^_

_**Naty-Kitty: **amm mejor me apresuro con Trent xD solo esoty dando unas cuantas introducciones antes de él jiji y del castigo ¿no estas de acuerdo que es mucho mejor provovarlo que tenerlo? xD es mi filosofia. Creo que dejarás de quererme... necesito a Heather en el fic xD_

_**kanikanigoro:** se vale soñar xD (aunque yo prefiero a Dunc) gracias a ti por dejarme reviews ^^ espero que te siga gustando el fic_

_**saQhra:** xD siempre me fijo en los perfiles para no cometar estos errores y justo ese dia se me ocurre no hacerlo xD lo siento por la confusion jiji tambien a mi me gusta que las personalidades sean lo más apegadas posibles intento hacerlas asi ^^ y de los apehidos realmente salieron de la nada, solo me basé en algunos personajes de otros lados que me gustan: Melanie Stryder (la huesped) Andy Anderson (como perder a un hombre en 10 dias) Sirius Black (harry potter) y Matt Gandem (creo que es septimo cielo, ese me lo dio mi hermana xD)_

_**.Constyle. : **si, llamó demasiado la atencion para su gusto xD y por supuesto tiene que haber momentos DxC! hablas con otra obsesionada xD son mi pareja favorita, mas adelante les dedicaré algunos capitulos. Aun estoy buscando las canciones no se me ocurre ninguna jiji a ver luego_

_Grax a todos ^^ espero que sigan la historia. Este cap es en la mayoria algo de relleno pero espero que lo disfruten igual ^^:_

**Capítulo 3: Observada**

_Gwen POV:_

-…Básicamente eso es todo-Bridgette terminó de darme el recorrido por la escuela, en el que solo participábamos ella, Cody (el chico del suéter blanco, se había acercado a hablarme durante la clase de historia) y yo. Geoff y Owen habían salido corriendo en cuanto sonó la campana, el primero diciendo algo sobre que el entrenador lo mataría y el segundo algo sobre unos pastelillos de nuez.

-Entonces, ¿no hay nada más que deba saber?- pregunte mientras aun intentaba poner en orden la información que me habían dado.

- Bueno… está Heather- dijo Cody rascándose la barbilla.

-¿Heather? ¿Quién es Heather?- pregunté extrañada porque creyeran importante que conociera a una chica.

- Sólo la chica mas malvada de la escuela- LeShawna que acababa de llagar se unió a la conversación- lo mejor es que te mantengas lejos de ella, la mayoría en su grupo son inofensivos pero cuídate de la princesita, puede ser realmente fastidiosa.

-¿Fastidiosa? Esa chica es el demonio- corrigió Cody.

-Creo que están exagerando-dije alzando una ceja mientras entrábamos a la cafetería, donde vimos inmediatamente a Owen en una mesa cercana, con una enorme bandeja que contenía suficientes pastelillos para comiera toda la clase. Estaba tan concentrado comiéndoselos que no nos notó entrar.

-Vamos chica, vamos por el almuerzo y después nos uniremos a Owen- asentí antes de seguir a LeShawna y formarme en la fila tras Bridgette.

Al parecer Owen no había sido el único emocionado con los pastelillos de nuez, para cuando llegamos a servirnos ya casi se habían terminado. Aunque eso bien podría deberse a la porción tamaño familiar que tenía. Tomé uno de los últimos que quedaban antes de seguir a mis acompañantes.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si no le entrego al profesor McLein la última tarea?- preguntó Bridgette en tono extrañamente tranquilo.

- Con el poco cerebro que tiene no creo que sea mucho- contestó LeShawna- probablemente podrías escribir un par de hojas insultándole y no se daría cuenta, no tengo idea de a quien se le ocurrió volverlo profesor.

Abrí la boca para preguntar quién era el tal profesor McLein, pero en ese momento sentí que algo me golpeaba y terminé en el suelo, por segunda vez en el día.

- Fíjate por donde caminas- escuché una voz despectiva. Levanté la cabeza viendo unos zapatos de plataforma, unos shorts de color verde claro, una blusa tinta y finalmente unos ojos grises de expresión arrogante- No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí, ¿Quién eres?

- No creo que te importe- respondí levantándome con ayuda de Cody, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia él y luego sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón, no sé a quién podría importarle alguien que es amigo de Sanders.

-Tal vez a la misma gente a la que le interesaría una tonta que está sobre maquillada- respondí secamente. Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras inconscientemente se llevaba la mano a la cara, le sonreí burlona.

-Al menos yo no parezco personaje de película de terror barata- me respondió, escuche un par de risas.

- Y yo no parezco payaso- contraataqué y escuche varias risas más, mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Más te vale que te mantengas alejada de mi, por tu propio bien- dijo en tono amenazante antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

-Adivinaré, ¿Heather?-pregunte cuando todos estuvimos sentados.

-Correcto y debo decir que probablemente no se olvidará de esto fácilmente chica- advirtió LeShawna.

-No es que eso me importe mucho- comencé a picar una gelatina que Cody me había salvado, podía sentir miradas en mi espalda- ¿me estoy poniendo paranoica o alguien me está observando?

- Bueno, es más que obvio que te observen después de esto- me sonrió Bridgette- no todos los días una chica nueva le cierra la boca a Heather Hannigan.

Suspiré, realmente detestaba ser el centro de atención.

-Adiós a mi idea de pasar desapercibida- ellos rieron, exceptuando a Owen que seguía comiendo.

-¿De qué nos reímos?- preguntó Geoff sentándose en una silla junto a Bridgette.

-No sabes lo que te perdiste- sonrió emocionado Cody- Gwen hizo rabiar a Heather.

- ¡Increíble!- el rubio me sonrió mientras jugaba con su sombrero-ya sabía que eras de las nuestras.

- ¿Y qué pasó con Hatchet?- preguntó Bridgette con una sonrisa burlona cambiando el tema.

-¿Nunca te cansarás de hacerme esto verdad?- Geoff apoyó la cabeza en sus manos- tengo que quedarme hasta las 7 a reponer las practicas perdidas- repitió el gesto y tono de la vez anterior y volvimos a reír.

* * *

Después del almuerzo tuvimos clase de teatro, donde conocí al "profesor McLein" si es que a eso se le puede llamar profesor. Les hare un pequeño resumen de la clase:

***flashback1***

_-¡Autógrafos claro!- sonrió firmando el papel que tenía que entregar al final del día-¿no prefieres una foto?- sacó un par de fotos de él saludando a la cámara._

***flashback2***

_-Bien, revisaré sus ensayos de la clase pasada sobre la obra "7 novias para 7 hermanos"- pasó recogiendo la tarea a todos, Bridgette entregó un escrito de media página sin sentido alguno y Geoff una hoja llena de insultos como había dicho LeShawna. Ambos obtuvieron B+._

***flashback3***

_-Si quieres otro autógrafo no dudes en decirlo- sonrió el profesor mientras salíamos de la clase en la que habíamos estado prácticamente durmiendo._

_***_fin flashbacks***

No puedo decir nada más ya que nos pasamos la clase dormitando en las bancas, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto y aburrido a la vez? No tenía ni idea. Solo sé que durante toda esa clase seguí sintiendo que alguien me observaba y eso me dificulto aun mas prestar algo de atención.

* * *

Comencé a ponerme algo nerviosa después de dos clases sintiendo una mirada clavada en mi espalda. Intenté averiguar de quien era, pero cada vez que volteaba no había absolutamente nadie mirándome.

"_Me estoy poniendo paranoica" _

* * *

Dos clases más. Esta era ya la última del día, química. En la pasada creo que logré librarme de la paranoia, al menos no me sentí observada… debió ser solo cosa de mi imaginación.

Hasta ahora había conocido a otros dos chicos. Duncan Black, el que había mencionado Courtney durante la primera hora y que realmente yo no encontraba estúpido, insoportable ni ninguna de las cosas que ella dijo, nos habíamos llevado muy bien y teníamos bastante en común. El otro era DJ, el mejor amigo de Geoff. A mi parecer era demasiado miedoso. Con él me encontraba sentada ahora mismo mientras tomábamos algunos apuntes.

La sensación volvió después de unos minutos de paz. Suspiré frustrada.

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto en tono preocupado DJ inclinándose hacia mí.

-¿Alguien está mirándome?- pregunte con voz estresada, el miró discretamente alrededor.

-No, bueno, está Cody, pero acaba de voltear- hizo un gesto con la mano en su dirección.

- De acuerdo, debe ser cosa de mi imaginación- dije más para mí que para él. Se encogió de hombros y volvió la mirada al profesor.

La clase terminó unos minutos después. Me levanté tomando mis cosas y esperé a DJ, Cody y LeShawna, después los cuatro salimos del aula.

-Bueno, tengo que irme chicos, la práctica comienza en 5 minutos y Hatchet me matará si llego tarde- DJ se alejó hacia el gimnasio.

- Y yo tengo reunión con el club de robótica- Cody se fue también.

-¿Vives en la calle BlackRose cierto?- me preguntó la morena, asentí- podríamos acompañarte si quieres, solo tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás.

-No puedo, tengo que buscar a mi hermano- dije, ella pareció sorprenderse, no había mencionado a Andy en toda la mañana.

-De acuerdo chica- me sonrió nuevamente- supongo que nos veremos luego, les diré a los chicos que tenias que irte- asentí y le dediqué una débil sonrisa antes de girarme y caminar hacia la entrada.

Realmente esos chicos eran muy divertidos, eso no podía negarlo, pero simplemente no me sentía con mucho ánimo por el momento.

-¿Disculpa?- escuche la voz de un chico de tras de mí, me giré y quedé perdida en el par de ojos verdes que me observaban.

* * *

_Si, esa no es exactamente una aparición xD pero tenia que quedar asi jiji para compensar el proximo capitulo será totalmente Trent POV ^^_

_intentaré traer el siguiente pronto, espero que dejen sus reviews_

_y agradesco las correciones ^^_

_**PD:** estoy pensando hacer una historia con los hijos de los chicos de TDI, pero no se si hacerla en una escuela normal como aqui, o en un reality como la isla, que opinan?_


	4. Chapter 4 Nunca puede ser perfecto

_**Disclaimer: **rápido y sin dolor: TDInoesfueoseramionunca ... rayos, aun asi duele xD_

_holax! trayendo por fin la continuación xD_

_espero no haber tardado demasiado pero aqui traigo el Trent POV que había prometido :D primero que nada grax a mis lectores:_

_**NekoNight: **si logro meterlos a todos todos estaran ^^ voy poniendo por ahora a los mas importantes. con de chris realmente no sabia como escribirlo xD en todos lados lo hallo diferente xD yo si tenia un profesor asi... le llevabas una hoja de insultos y te revisaba, nada mas que fuera un trabajo largo xD_

_**kanikanigoro:** amm...¿suficiente rapido para que no me demandes? xD si les tenía que dejar el hilo de suspenso para hacer mejor este chap :D espero que disfrutes la continuación ^^_

_**xSweetMarshmalloWx: **gracias por la observacion ya le cambie ^^ es que no estaba segura de como se escribía jiji yo odio a las fresitas en general, son tan molestas... xD bueno me alegra que te guste como va el fic ^^ con la idea para el fic...ralmente es muy buena xD ahora tengo 3 opciones! creo que la desarrollaré mas tarde a ver si luego nos comparamos lo que creyó cada una :D_

_**nachi123: **si Heather no se mete con Gwen que mas podria hacer? xD si es una fastidiosa pero asi la odiamos y necesitamos jaja (o en mi caso admiramos) si Trent tenia una actitud muy extraña xD ya con este chap lo entenderas mejor :D_

_**Liixsy: **bienvenida ^^ espero que sigas la histoira y a mi tambien me encata Gwen es genial B) disfruta el chap ^^_

_creo que con lo del otro fic ganó el reality :D en cuanto piense bien los 22 personajes me pondré a escribirlo. Mientras disfruten del cap:_

**Ca****pitulo 4: Nunca puede ser perfecto**

Las clases llevaban unos 20 minutos de haber empezado, si no es que más. Y ahí estaba yo, corriendo hacia el aula de historia gracias a mi vecino. Lo que me sacaba por vivir junto a Geoff Gandem…

¿Cómo es que me había convencido de pasar por el centro comercial antes de clases? Solo porque necesitaba una cuerda nueva para mi guitarra… Bueno, el punto es que ahora iba a llegar tarde

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté sin aliento mientras abría la puerta del salón. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía mi

- ¿Sr. Carter? ¿Se puede saber porque se aparece hasta esta hora?- Preguntó el profesor Davis cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo a la clase

-Ah…-bien, había olvidado pensar en una excusa- Mi padre me pidió que le llevara algunas cosas de su oficina y se me hizo tarde- solté, no era de todo falso, me lo había "pedido" pero me había negado

-Mmm, de acuerdo, tome asiento- ¡¿Se la había creído?! Bueno, no me iba a quedar pensando en eso así que me dirigí al único asiento vacío del aula

-Hola Trent- me saludó Heather cuando me senté junto a ella

-Hola- le sonreí en respuesta antes de girarme hacia el profesor y comenzar a tomar apuntes

* * *

-¿Te sentarás conmigo en la próxima clase verdad?- preguntó Heather mientras caminábamos por los pasillos después de la primera hora

- Claro- sonreí mientras entrábamos en el aula y nos dirigíamos hacía una mesa en el centro. Delante de nosotros se sentaron Lindsay y Tyler-¿Qué tal?-saludé al deportista que me devolvió el saludo

-¡Hola Glenn!- sonrió Lindsay… esta chica nunca se aprendía tu nombre, sin importar que tan sencillo fuera

-Ah, hola- dije antes de comenzar a charlar con Tyler y Heather hacia lo mismo con la rubia.

Pasé gran parte de esa clase tocando mi guitarra, pues el profesor no había asistido. Estaba intentando pensar en alguna nueva canción, pero por más que intentaba no lograba encontrar una letra que me agradara.

* * *

La tercera clase fue educación física, el entrenador Hatchet era temible, aunque al parecer ese día estaba de buen humor, ya que solo nos dijo que hiciéramos parejas para los calentamientos y después le diéramos 20 vueltas a la cancha

-Hola Courtney- me acerque a la morena que se veía bastante molesta-¿Duncan?- le pregunté

-¡¡Lo detesto!!- gritó alterada, Courtney tenía la costumbre de alterarse con demasiada facilidad-¡Es un tonto, un irresponsable, estúpido, insoportable…!- bien, probablemente mencionar a Duncan no fue mi mejor idea del día, los siguientes 40 minutos la escuché maldecirlo y decir todas las cosas que le hacían insoportable. No sabía si era solo mi idea pero esos dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano

* * *

El almuerzo… oportunidad perfecta para seguir pensando en la canción que buscaba, aunque no encontraba ninguna cosa para inspirarme. Me senté en una mesa cerca de la puerta y comencé a tocar algunas notas con mi guitarra

Entonces la vi.

Una chica de piel blanca como la nieve y cabello negro con algunos mechones azulados. Era realmente hermosa y cuando vi sus ojos negros me quedé irremediablemente perdido en ellos.

Estaba acompañada de LeShawna y Bridgette, eran chicas bastante agradables, aunque no había hablado mucho con ellas. Vi a Cody con ellas también y pensé en acercarme a "saludarlo" cuando Heather pasó cerca de donde estaban y accidentalmente empujo a la hermosa chica de ojos negros

- Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo Heather en el tono despectivo que usaba con las personas que no le agradaban- No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí, ¿Quién eres?

- No creo que te importe- respondió la chica levantándose con ayuda de Cody, Heather dirigió su mirada a él y sonrió

-Sí, tienes razón, no sé a quién podría importarle alguien que es amigo de Sanders-ese era el tipo de actitudes que no me gustaban en Heather

-Tal vez a la misma gente a la que le interesaría una tonta que está sobre maquillada- de acuerdo, el comentario fe bastante gracioso, reí al igual que unos tantos más en la cafetería

-Al menos yo no parezco personaje de película de terror barata-respondió, escuché un par de risas.

- Y yo no parezco payaso- las risas esta vez fueron más, esta chica definitivamente tenia actitud… eso me gustaba

- Más te vale que te mantengas alejada de mí, por tu propio bien- suspiré, le había tomado manía y seguro no dejaría la cosa así. A Heather no le gustaba perder.

Bueno, no parecía que a la chica le importara mucho ya que estaba tranquila mientras comía. Según escuché decir a Cody su nombre era Gwen, le quedaba muy bien.

Seguí tocando mi guitarra mientras la letra se formaba en mi mente con facilidad

* * *

Probablemente debí parecer un loco en las siguientes dos clases. Vigilándola como si fuera algún tipo de detective, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Ni siquiera me quedé dormido en la clase de McLein, y debo decir que era verdaderamente aburrida.

Definitivamente parecía un loco, en las siguientes clases que tuve con Gwen ella estuvo volteando varias veces hacia donde estaba, afortunadamente no notaba que era yo el que la estaba mirando o seguro terminaría creyendo que era un enfermo… Bueno, tenía que buscar alguna forma de hablar con ella

* * *

"_Ahora o nunca" _pensé mientras veía a Gwen separarse de LeShawna y dirigirse a la salida. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Solo acercarme y decir "hola"

-¿Disculpa?- hablé cuando llegué junto a ella, se giró para mirarme y me perdí en sus ojos otra vez-… Ah…soy Trent- me presenté al cabo de un rato, cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento, ella sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y bajó la mirada

-Ah… un placer, soy Gwen- dijo sin mirarme tendiéndome la mano

- ¿Eres la chica que discutió con Heather en el almuerzo cierto?-"_genial, maravillosa forma de empezar una conversación" _

-Ssi- respondió ella, creo que algo roja- ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó ahora de manera cortante, cosa que me sorprendió

-Mmm solo quería hablar, ¿Eres nueva no? ¿De dónde vienes?- traté de iniciar conversación

-Vancouver- respondió sin mucho ánimo- sabes, realmente no tengo mucho tiempo y…- en ese momento un balón llegó de no estoy seguro donde y le golpeó tirándola al piso- genial, ¿ahora esto se está volviendo costumbre o qué?- se quejó mientras tomaba la mano que le había tendido para levantarse- Gracias

-No hay porque- sonreí mientras lanzaba el balón de regreso a Tyler y él se caía dentro de un bote de basura al intentar atraparlo- creo que se te cayó esto- me agaché para recoger un cuaderno que había en el piso. Estaba abierto y en él había algunos dibujos, uno de la escuela, algunos de los chicos (Bridg, Geoff, LeShawna, Cody, Duncan y Courtney [peleando] y Owen)

- Gracias- me quitó rápidamente el cuaderno antes de seguir caminando

-¡Espera!- la alcancé- ¿Tu los hiciste? Son muy buenos- alagué, creo que se puso algo roja otra vez- Entonces, ¿te gusta el arte?- asintió- a mí también me parece genial, soy músico- le mostré mi guitarra

- Tal vez algún día puedas dedicarme una canción- ironizó, yo disimulé una sonrisa, ¡si ya lo había hecho!-la canción de la desadaptada chica gótica de la preparatoria Wawanakwa

- Bueno, no creo que sea un buen título- dije logrando que riera un poco

-¿No entiendes el sarcasmo?- preguntó, me encogí de hombros

-¡Gwen!- me giré al escuchar un grito, un chico de unos 12 o 13 años se dirigía hacia nosotros

-Andy, ¿Qué tal el día?-preguntó mi acompañante al muchacho

-Perfecto- respondió él mirándome mal

- El es Trent- me presentó – mi hermano Andy-él me seguía mirando de la misma manera

-Un placer Andy

-Andrew, me llamo Andrew- corrigió con los ojos entrecerrados- Gwen tenemos que irnos ya, vamos- la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia nuestra izquierda, ella me hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano antes de irse

"_Chica linda, hermano celoso, ¿nunca puede ser perfecto eh?" _pensé mientras iniciaba el camino hacia mi casa

* * *

_que tal? xD todo lo que hacia Trent mientras seguiamos a Gwen _

_y Andy de hermanito celoso (no se pk siempre me los imagino asi jaja)_

_espero que les haya gustado, dejenme sus comentarios, criticas y jitomatazos con ese botoncito verde :D_


	5. Chapter 5 No es tan facil como decir no

_**Disclaimer:** rápido y sin dolor: TDInoesfueoseramionunca ... rayos, aun asi duele xD_

_olax!!!_

_jiji despues de mil años traigo el capitulo 5 xD siento haber tardado tanto (culpo a la escuela, especificamente a mi trabajo de quimica) intentare no tardar tanto! jiji tambien aviso que cambien a romance/general, pk no se como va a terminar xD_

_jiji buenop, antes que nada los reviews:_

_**xSweetMarshmalloWx: **me alegro de que te guste ^^ yo tambien adoro esas historias :D son geniales jiji grax por lo de la ortografia, espero que sigas checandome x si algo se me escapa ^^_

_**NekoNight: **jiji si, lo hago demasiado tierno (pero es que a mi se me hace muuy tierno xD) me alegro que te guste ^^ que bueno que yo no tengo un hermanito asi xD pk te aseguro que les va dar algunos problemas jujuju_

_**Kanikanigoro: **amm mejor me conseguiré un abogado tambien xD pk el negocio no deja para pagar demandas jajaja. Que bien que te guste como los pongo a ambos ^^ espero que sigas la historia chika :D_

_**Liixsy: **no seria mi fic si no quedaran juntos DyC jiji mas adelante pondre mas de ellos ^^ y si, era Trent jaja algo obsesionado xD pero aun asi muy tierno_

_**saQhra:** aseguro que Andy se pndrá a ser de las suyas en proximos capitulos xD y si Trent apareció depsues de 3 caps jeje creo que tardo demasiado xD_

_**Mistress of Nightmare:**_ _alguien tenia que ser la mala_ _xD y el papel le quedaba perfecto._ _Me_ _aegro que te este gustando :D desfruta del niuevo ^^_

_buenop, ya sin mas, disfruten la continuacion:_

**Capitulo 5: No es tan fácil como decir "no"**

_Gwen POV:_

"_Bien… realmente me siento una completa tonta. ¡Probablemente me había visto como una estúpida cuando me quede mirándolo sin decir nada!… ¿Y por qué me molesta eso? Arghh!" _

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Andy sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

-No, nada- sacudí la cabeza para regresar al mundo real y termine de servir la comida para ambos. El me miró alzando una ceja, pero después se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer.

* * *

Cuando terminamos de comer subí a mi habitación, aunque realmente no me sentía muy cómoda entre tanto rosa así que solo tomé mi diario y me dirigí al estudio.

_Definitivamente… no aprenderé nunca._

_Después de lo que pasó la última vez me prometí que no volvería a caer así. ¿Qué tan tonto es que haya roto mi promesa solo un día después de haberme mudado?_

_Sí, me había divertido mucho hoy, ¡más de lo que lo había hecho en semanas! Pero simplemente no puedo, no me arriesgaré de nuevo._

_Será fácil, solo tengo que evitarlos, volveré a ser la "extraña chica gótica" seguramente se alejarán de mi ¿Por qué querrían ser mis amigos?_

_Y en cuanto a ese chico…_

Me quedé pensando en él de nuevo, y de nuevo me sentí como una tonta por haberme quedado embobada mirándolo.

…_simplemente lo evitaré también, no tiene nada de especial, solo otro chico entre tantos, probablemente ni siquiera recordará quien soy mañana y no tendré que volver a verlo nunca"_

-¡Gwen apresúrate! ¡Va a comenzar el maratón de "Baño de sangre"!- gritó Andy desde el piso de abajo, eran nuestras películas favoritas

Me levanté y fui a dejar el diario en mi cuarto antes de bajar a la sala con mi hermano

* * *

Íbamos ya por la tercera película, creo que seguramente nos haríamos daño por lo cerca que estábamos de la televisión, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

Estaba en la parte de más suspenso, y aunque prácticamente me sabía las películas de memoria me quedaba atrapada en ellas. El timbre sonó haciendo que saltáramos del susto

-Vas tú- dijo Andy con la mirada fija en la pantalla

-Ni hablar enano, vas tú- respondí. Nos miramos con una sonrisa desafiante- ¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?- asintió

-¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-¡Ja!

-¡Demonios! ¡Siempre me ganas!- reí al ver a mi hermano lanzar su gorra contra el suelo- Si había un asesino psicópata con una sierra y un garfio detrás de la puerta pesará en tu conciencia-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Regresé mi atención a la televisión para ver al asesino cortar al nerd por la mitad con su sierra

-Gwen te buscan

Me giré desconcertada, en el umbral de la habitación vi a mi hermano acompañado por 4 chicas; Bridgette, Courtney, LeShawna y una pelirroja de ojos verdes que no conocía, pero que tenía honestamente mirada de lunática

-Hola Gwen- sonrió Bridgette- estábamos en casa de Courtney y pensamos que tal vez te gustaría ir a tomar algo con nosotras

"_Perfecto, justo lo que necesito"_

-Me encantaría pero…-_"vamos, ¡piensa en algo!"-_tengo que cuidar a Andy hasta que mi madre regrese- dirigí la mirada a mi hermano que estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decir que no era cierto, notó mi mirada de advertencia y se encogió de hombros

-Mmm, que lastima- dijo Courtney

-¿Por qué no se quedan?- ofreció Andy a pesar de mi mirada- aún quedan 2 películas, y Gwen y yo hacemos unas malteadas de vainilla increíbles- la chica pelirroja sonrió

-¡Genial! ¡Izzy adora las malteadas!

-¡Oh cierto!- LeShawna notó la mirada que había dirigido a la pelirroja- no las hemos presentado, Izzy ella es Gwen, Gwen ella es Izzy, la prima de Courtney- me sorprendí ante eso, no se parecían en lo más mínimo

- Un placer- dije a la chica que correspondió efusivamente

-¡Encantada! Pero soy E-scope, no Izzy- dijo mirando a LeShawna quien se encogió de hombros

-Entonces… ¿Se quedan?- preguntó mi hermano nuevamente. Las chicas me miraron y después asintieron

* * *

-¿Y bien?- miré a mi hermano esperando su excusa

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada- se hizo el inocente mientras echaba unas bolas de helado en la licuadora. Alcé una ceja- creí que eran tus amigas- creo que notó el cambio en mi mirada- sabes, tendré 13 años, pero sé que no es bueno que hagas esto-se cruzó de brazos mirándome molesto- y también sé que esas chicas son buenas y que realmente te agradan, así que deja de ser tan tonta…

Lo abracé impidiendo que terminara su frase. Me devolvió el abrazo unos segundos antes de bufar molesto. Me separé sonriendo ante su cara de fingido hastío

- Pero si a ese chico de hoy se le ocurre volver a acercarse a ti lo mataré- agregó antes de girarse y terminar las malteadas. Me quedé petrificada unos segundos

"_¿Por qué se le tuvo que ocurrir mencionarlo?" _pensé sintiéndome estúpida otra vez.

* * *

-¡Sí! -Gritaba emocionada la pelirroja prácticamente pegada a la pantalla- ¡Izzy adora las películas de terror!

- ¿Realmente les gusta ver eso?- me preguntó en tono aterrado Bridgette mirando entre sus dedos. Reí

-Esta no es tan buena. Deberías ver baño de sangre 2, es una pena que se la hayan perdido- sonrió Andy- ¡me encanta la parte en que el asesino arrastra a ese tipo con la podadora!- LeShawna, Courtney y yo reinos ante la mirada de pavor de la rubia.

Mi hermano siguió contando las partes más aterradoras de la película con ayuda de LeShawna y "E-scope" a una aterrada Bridgette mientras Courtney los miraba reprobatoriamente

Definitivamente, estas chicas eran únicas.

* * *

-¿4 en punto de nuevo?- preguntó Andy mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela, ese día mamá había tenido que irse temprano

- De nuevo- asentí mientras no deteníamos frente a su escuela

-Está bien, nos vemos- se despidió antes de ir junto a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises que recordó vagamente a alguien

Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la preparatoria. Cuando escuché una voz llamándome

Suspiré, tal vez no sería tan fácil como había pensado.

* * *

_que tal? espero que les haya gustado :D aunque la vdd a mi no me convenció del todo jeje Buenop, les hago algunas preguntas:_

_1. ¿Quien sera el niño con el que fue Andy?_

_2. ¿Quien llamó a Gwen?_

_amm... solo esas xD dejenme sus reviews con sus conjeturas :D_

_jiji buenop, intentaré no tardar muxo :D_

_nos vemox!!_


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Solo amigos?

___**Disclaimer:** rápido y sin dolor: TDInoesfueoseramionunca ... rayos, aun asi duele xD_

_olax!!_

_jeje, probablemente me tardé demasiado en acutualizar (de nuevo) pero no se que me pasa en las vacaciones pero no soy capaz de escribir mas de dos lineas por semana jajaja finalmente hace un par de dias logré ponerme a escribir y terminarlo :D_

_como siempre, grax por sus reviews a:_

_**Liixsy:** Ya dejará un poco de su necedad jeje y si, adoro a Andy sobreprotector jijiji como buen ermanito ^^_

_**Naty-Kitty: **jiji no te preocupes por no dejar r&r ^^ y amm la cancion no la conosco xD estoy algo perdida en esas cosas. Un resumen de las contestaciones a tus comentarios: **3º **jiji si es muy malvada. Yo nunca lo ice, pero lo hacian mis amigos con el maestro de historia xD No creo que Chris sea idiota, solo muy arrogante para interesarse por algo mas que si mismo xD (aun asi lo adoro) igual que a Gwen, es genial B)** 4º** see algo irrealista xD pero queria explicar que participaba mas de lo que creiamos. Amor a primera vista tal como en el programa ;) y si, un tanto aterrador jeje pero al fianl es Trent, ojala me mirara a mi jaja. No pude evitar poner eso de la cancion jiji creo que la incluire en algun proximo cap (aunque no con ese titulo xD) y, Andy tiene que cuidar a su hermana como hombre de la casa jijiji **5º** See, que otra cosa les podria gustar? pk odias el piedra,papel o tijeras? a mi me encanta xD claro que Andy seguira igual, probablemente todo el fic xD espero que te guste la continuacion :)_

_**NekoNight: **Que bien que te guste ^^ y que te guste la actitud de Andy. Las preguntas, en seguda en el cap jaja disfrutalo chika ^^_

_**Superfan de IDDGxT**: amm, primero una demanda y amenazan con matarme xD_ _bueno, de momento espero que esto lo aplace un poco jeje gracias por leer ^^_

_**kanikanigoro: **Aqui trayendo por fin la continuacion :D espero que te guste... y que sea suficiente para evitar la demanda :S (en serio me urge un abogado xD) disfrutala ^^_

_**Mistress of Nightmare: **si, hago a Gwen sufrir mucho, pero las cosas se pondran mejor ;) y me alegra que te guste como pongo a Andy ^^ aqui la continuación_

_**saQhra: **see, Izzy es un personaje infaltable y bridgette xD no pude evitar aterrarla un ratito_

_**xSweetMarshmalloWx: **jiji ya enseguida las respuestas ;D grax por leer chica, disfruta la conti_

_**CarmillaD: **igual que nati, un resumen a tus reviews: **2º **gracias ^^ intento hacerlos lo mas parecidos que pudeo :) **3º **no es que sean algo distantes, es solo que Gwen es algo cerrada y no habla mucho de él. Chef y Chris no podia quedar fuera xD y otra forma mas de escribirlo para agregar a la coleccion xD que raro esta eso de su nombre. Mis ma opinion en lo de Gwen y Dunc, y con lo de Cody tambien ^^ **4º** see, Andy es como cualquier hermanito, quiere a su hermana y la protege mucho ^^ la cancion, cierto el coro queda xD y lo del balón see tyler solo es algo torpe, y yo me aprovecho d esu torpeza xD CyD, no hay otra forma de dibujarlos xD como me encantan esos 2** 5º **sip ya casi se une el rompecabeza, un par de capitulos antes d ela historia completa ;) Izzy, me salio de la nada que fuera prima de Courtney xD siento que la volveria loca. Amm, nop, Andy no queria a las chicas mayores jujuju pero si, con Trent va a causar mucho lio xD_

_**La. Fugitiva: **see eso suele pasar con el programa xD a mi me paso con mi ermana mayor. Me alegra que te este gustando ^^ y espero que sigas leyendo :)_

_mmm, algo largo xD pero bueno, sin mas atrasos, disfruten el segundo TrentPOV de la historia ;)_

**Capitulo 6: ¿Solo amigos?**

_Trent POV:_

- … Ya deberías dejar toda esa tontería de la música…- Captaba frases a medias del interminable discurso de mi padre mientras comía. No es que fuera maleducado ni nada, pero ya habíamos tenido está conversación unas 50 veces y ya estaba aburrido de ella.

Pero, ni siquiera mi padre lograría ponerme de mal humor ese día. Tal vez era algo tonto, solo había tenido una corta conversación con ella, pero Gwen no se iba de mi cabeza en ningún momento. Y siendo honestos… no quería que se fuera. ¿Enamorado? Probablemente era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero lo que sí podía asegurar era Gwen me gustaba, me gustaba en verdad.

Fingí escuchar el interminable discurso de mi padre unos 15 minutos más antes de levantarme y dirigirme a mi habitación. En cuanto abrí la puerta, mi gatita atigrada Sabrina saltó a mis brazos

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- saludé a mis mascotas mientras cerraba la puerta. Elvis y Chispas, ambos de pelaje gris oscuro, estaban jugando sobre mi cama; Ice, de color blanco plateado, dormía en la canasta que había puesto para ellos bajo mi escritorio; y Nickie, la gatita de color blanco con patas negras, estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana. Dejé a Sabrina en la casta junto a Ice y tomé un par de libros de mi mochila para iniciar mi tarea. McLein había dejado una investigación sobre otra obra de teatro, y aunque sabía que nunca revisaba que fuera correcta yo prefería hacerla bien de cualquier forma.

Encendí la computadora y decidí conectarme al msn un rato. En seguida me vi en medio de una de las cyberconferencias de Heather

_**SckoolQueen**__: Hola Trent _

_**30-11enelúltimopartido!:**__ Hola hermano_

_**SoyTanGuapo:**__ Que tal?_

_**AmoaTyler :**__ Hola Glenn!!_

_**-Trent-: **__Hola chicos, ¿porque la conferencia de hoy?_

_**30-11enelúltimopartido!: **__ablabamos sobre la chica nueva_

_**-Trent-: **__¿Sobre Gwen? ¿Qué decían?_

_**SckoolQueen: **__Entonces se llama Gwen…_

_Nada, solo hablábamos d ella pk es la novedad, tu entiendes_

_**MAPS!: **__Oola chikos!!!!! _

_La chika nueva? Es algo… espeluznante :S_

_**AmoaTyler :**__ ya lo creo, es casi tan aterradora como Hilda_

_**MAPS!: **__totalmnte sierto_

_**-Trent-: **__Yo no pienso eso, solo necesitan conocerla un poco mejor_

_**SckoolQueen: **__Supongo que tienes razón_

_Nos vemos en el CC N 30?_

_**MAPS!: **__nos vemox ahí!!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_

_**30-11enelúltimopartido!: **__paso x ti Linds_

_**AmoaTyler : **__esta bien Tyler ^^_

_Adios chikos!!_

_**SoyTanGuapo: **__como es que nunca se equivoca con su nombre?_

_Supongo que los veo aya…_

_**-Trent-: **__Tengo que terminar algunas tareas, supongo que los vere mañana_

_**SckoolQueen:**__ Mmm de acuerdo, pero me debes una cita!_

_**-Trent-: **__jeje sere todo tuyo el viernes ;)_

_**SckoolQueen: **__Nox veremos mañana Trent_

_-Kiss-_

Cerré la ventana de conversación y seguí buscando mi tarea de teatro y biología. Me tomó un poco más de lo normal, gracias de nuevo a la hermosa chica que rondaba mi mente, pero finalmente al cabo de un par de horas había terminado. Pensé en alcanzar a los chicos en el centro comercial, pero mi madre me llamó para que le ayudara con algunas cosas y para cuando terminé ya había oscurecido.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté como siempre, me duche, vestí, arreglé mis cosas y salí temprano de casa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sonará infantil, pero me moría de ganas por hablar con Gwen, no me cansaría de repetir que era especial, y tenía pensado invitarla a salir.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vi a Gwen entrar en la escuela mientras guardaba algunos libros en mi casillero.

- ¡Eh, Gwen!- me acerque a ella, quien se giró hacia mí

-Trent, hola- saludó sin mirarme- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cortante, cosa que me desconcertó un poco otra vez

- Nada, quería hablar contigo

- Bueno, no soy realmente muy buena conversadora- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, la seguí

- ¿Estas molesta conmigo?- le pregunté intentado explicarme el cambio de su comportamiento

- ¡No!- respondió rápidamente negando con la cabeza- es solo que… bueno, yo solo… ¡Ah! ¡Olvídalo!- reí ante su repentina desesperación

- De acuerdo, olvidado- le dije y sonrió mientras seguíamos caminando- ¿Tu primera clase es teatro?- asintió- ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

- Lo haría pero…

- ¡Hey Gwen!- Duncan Black se acercó a nosotros y la abrazó por la cintura- ¿Se te antoja ir a tomar algo al centro comercial?

- ¿Ahora? Estamos en clases- Le sonrió ella alzando una ceja

- Vamos, no se le puede llamar clase a pasar 50 minutos escuchando a McLein- Gwen rió dándole la razón

- ¿Un día y ya intentas corromper a la chica nueva Duncan?- le pregunté

- No intento corromperla Carter, simplemente creo que hay mejores usos para nuestro tiempo que una aburrida y poco productiva clase de teatro

- Nadie puede negar que sea aburrida, pero aun así no deberían faltar- les dije

. No te preocupes, asistiré a la clase y tú también lo harás- Gwen señaló a Duncan con una sonrisa confiada

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- El punk se cruzó de brazos sonriendo

- Se supone que voy a sentarme con Courtney en esta clase, te dejaré mi lugar- el chico lo meditó un momento

- Sabes negociar- sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia el aula

- Me sentaré contigo- dijo Gwen simplemente antes de seguir caminando, la seguí sonriendo

-¿Te das cuenta de que Courtney te matará después de esto?- le pregunté

- Si, no es que realmente me importe demasiado- sonrió

En cuanto pusimos un pie en el salón sentí una de esas "miradas marca registrada Courtney Cohen" dirigida hacía Gwen, quien solo le sonrió a Duncan antes de dirigirse conmigo a una de las bancas junto a la ventana.

* * *

Incluso la clase de McLein resultó un poco más corta. No había prestado mucha atención, pero Gwen y yo la habíamos pasado conversando. Era muy interesante hablar con ella, su forma de pensar era muy madura para nuestra edad y era genial encontrar a alguien que se interesara por el arte también, aunque en ese tema tuviéramos intereses distintos.

Me quedé con Gwen y los chicos hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando vi a Heather y decidí acercarme a ella. Se veía algo molesta

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté- ¿Por qué estás molesta?

- Como quieres que esté, me dejaste abandonada toda la mañana- me dijo dolida antes de girarse y darme la espalda

- Vamos, sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga- le sonreí, ya estaba acostumbrado a que fuera tan celosa conmigo, había sido así desde que éramos pequeños. Ella se giró y me sonrió

- Lo sé, solo que no me gusta que te olvides de mí así- se acercó y me abrazó

- Lo siento- me disculpe antes de soltarla- vamos a comer- asintió y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor

* * *

El resto del día fue bastante normal. Ya era la última clase, inglés, y yo estaba sentado junto a Gwen, era extraño pero ninguno de los otros chicos la tenía con nosotros.

Al terminar salimos juntos del aula hablando de cosas sin sentido. Estaba debatiéndome entre invitarla salir, como me había propuesto, o dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Era extraño, nunca me había puesto tan nervioso para invitar a salir a una chica, no es que lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, pero esto de la timidez era algo nuevo para mí.

"_Vamos, solo hazlo" _me dije mientras nos acercábamos hacía la salida

- Eh, Gwen- me miró con una sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo preocupada, supongo que notó mi nerviosismo

- Bueno yo… quería saber si tu… si…- "_vamos, ¿Qué me pasa?"- _¿Quieres salir conmigo?-terminé de decir apresuradamente. Me extrañó un poco la mirada triste que vi en sus ojos

- Lo siento Trent-dijo sin mirarme- pero… en estos momentos no quiero tener citas- su voz era muy baja, apenas audible.

- Oh, está bien, lo entiendo- dije desilusionado

- Pero…-levanté la mirada hacia ella- yo quisiera… que seamos amigos- me tendió una mano mirando al suelo

"_¿Solo amigos? Claro, puedo hacerlo" _Pensé, podría hacer cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera

- Claro- estreché su mano y ella me miró con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

- Gracias- le sonreí tranquilizador- Bueno… tengo que irme, creo que mi hermano se está impacientando- Miré en la misma dirección que ella, Andrew estaba recargado en la verja de la entrada bastante serio

- Nos vemos mañana- me despedí de Gwen mientras ella se alejaba. Su hermano se giró un momento hacía mí y me fulminó con la mirada otra vez antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia su casa.

Suspiré, las cosas no había salido como había planeado, pero era mejor que nada, si Gwen necesitaba un amigo ahora, sería el mejor que pudiera tener.

* * *

_molestas? o todo bien? jeje_

_se respondió solo una pregunta jiji pronto será la otra ^^_

_intentaré volver pronto_

_un adelanto del proximo cap: es un HeatherPOV jijiji_

_bueno, dejen sus reviews_

_nos vemox!_


	7. Chapter 7 Mio

**Disclaimer: **rápido y sin dolor…Tdinoesfueoseramionunca!... rayos, aun duele xD

_Konnichi wa!_

_Jejeje esta vez en serio he tardado años con la conti (literal u.u)_

_Pero que puedo decir… me he dado cuenta de que no sirvo para pensar como Heather xD ella es tan… Odiosa xD no se me ocurren ni siquiera insultos para que use! u.u asi que puedo asegurarles que el capitulo quedo bastante mal xD que bueno que solo planee 2 o 3 Heather POVs para la historia jajajajaja_

_Bueno, pasando a otra cosa, los r&r :D_

_**NekoNight: **__Si, Andy celosito me encanta xD (vale, yo le escribo asi xD) y lo de Trent y Heather me lo saque de la manga mientras lo escribia jaja pensaba una razón para q el la awantara tanto y se me ocurrió "porque la conoce de siempre!" xD que bueno que te haya gustado y aquí esta por fin la conti ;)_

_**Naty-kitty**__: jajajaja si creo que en verdad fue muy raro xD pero útil ;) con los nicks jaja si me llegaban practicamente solos en cuanto pensaba en el personaje jijiji Gwen-Duncan pareja explosiva xD y con lo de Trent, claro que hay una razón, solo hay que esperar un poco ;) no te preocupes por los r&r ^^ me da gusto que leas la historia :D_

_**Ichijouji Kany-chan**__**: **__es cierto, las cosas nunca salen como se planean, pero tranki todo se arreglara en unos cuantos caps ;) lo de Lindsay fue por un detalle xD me di cuenta de que curiosamente nunca se olvida de su nombre, solo de su cara xD por cierto genial tu nuevo nomre kany-chan ;) aquí la conti!_

_**xSweetMarshmalloWx**__**:**__ Gwen tiene sus razones jeje ;) aquí la conti por fin, disfrutala :D_

_**CarmillaD: **__Para eso estamos las autoras, para contestar reviews jajajaja lo de Trent si lo saqué de la pagina de TDI, me pareció perfecto para incluirlo jeje con todos los nidks acertaste ;) el de MAPS es una cuenta conjunta de katie y sadie (asi usaban una chikas en mi salón de la secu u.u) aunque también tienen cada una una cuenta separada, a ver si luego coloco otra conferencia parta ponerlas xD me encanta la relación fraternal Gwen-Duncan ;) y lo de gwen se descubrirá en poco tiempo, no dejes de sacar conclusiones jejejeje_

_**Ada!: **__que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que aun después de todo este tiempo sigas leyéndola ;) por lo pronto aquí dejo el 7_

_**Gatita Gotica: **__see en serio fue muy raro lo de trent y Heather u.u jajaja y no contue muy pronto… pero ya estoy de vuela Jejeje_

_**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**__**: **__que bueno que te guste la historia ;) aquí dejando la conti jeje_

_Bueno, ya no queda mas que decir asi que.. a leer!_

**Capitulo 7: Mío**

_Heather POV:_

- ¿Dónde está Trent?- preguntó Justin cuando me reuní con los chicos en el centro comercial

- Ocupado- contesté simplemente sentándome en la mesa junto con ellos. Al instante Alejandro se acercó y dejo una malteada de fresa y cereza frente a mí guiñándome un ojo, le respondí el gesto

- Bien, supongo que entonces podemos seguir con la conversación, al parecer a tu noviecito le ha agradado...- Justin se detuvo ante mi mirada y alzó las manos en señal de rendición

- Decíamos- me giré hacía el resto de los chicos retomando la conversación del chat

- Aún creo que esa Greta es algo aterradora- tonta y más tonta (alias Katie y Sadie) asintieron ante el poco-brillante comentario de Lindsay, quien se encontraba sentada sobre las piernas de su novio

- ¡Y tiene tan poco sentido de la moda!- se alarmó Sadie

- ¡Ya lo creo! ¡Por poco me desmayo cuando vi su ropa!- la secundó su contraparte.

Me limité a girar los ojos, realmente tenía que recordarme muy seguido porque se suponía que este grupo de tontos eran mis "amigos", el único que tenía algo de materia gris entre ellos era Justin, aunque eclipsada por su narcisismo. Aunque claro, después recordaba que esa era justamente la razón de que me relacionara con ellos, eran fáciles de manipular a mi conveniencia.

- Relájate- Justin me sonrió burlón mientras miraba su reflejo en un espejo de bolsillo. Hice un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y suspiré

- Es algo complicado conseguir información interesante de este grupo de inútiles- le comenté moviendo la pajilla de mi malteada mientras el resto seguía con su "productiva" conversación

- Lo sé, por eso me adelante para conseguir esto- me mostró una carpeta amarilla repleta de papeles

- ¿Y eso es?- Dije mientras me retocaba un poco el maquillaje fingiendo desinterés a la perfección

- El expediente de la nueva, pensé que querrías echarle un ojo- me miró desafiándome a que me negara

- ¿Hay algo interesante?- le pregunte sin mostrar interés alguno

- Mmm… no mucho, pero supuse que te interesaría conocer a tu nueva rival- Solté un risa incrédula

- ¿Ella? ¿Mi rival? ¡Por favor!- me burlé- Como si pudiera siquiera acercarse a mi nivel- Justin rió burlón

-Pues no parece que Trent piense lo mismo, pensé que eras partidaria del "elimina la amenaza antes de que aparezca"

- No hay ninguna posible amenaza- dije contundente, lo escuché suspirar

- Bueno, cuando cambies de opinión no busques mi ayuda- dijo finalmente antes girarse hacía los demás- Hey chicos, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué tal una película?

A los pocos segundos todos se dirigían hacia el cine del centro comercial decidiendo que querían ver. Me levanté dispuesta a seguirlos y noté en el asiento de Justin una carpeta amarilla. La tomé disimuladamente y la guardé en mi bolso, que afortunadamente era bastante espacioso ¿Nunca estaba de más ser prevenida no?

…

Arrojé la carpeta a mi cama algo decepcionada.

Es decir, sabía perfectamente que su vida no podía ser interesante, ¡pero por favor! Esto rayaba en la exageración. Calificaciones buenas, un tonto concurso de arte, un par de reportes por pelear con los profesores y una suspensión por "vandalismo en la escuela" con unos tales Kay O´Shea y Lyla Storm

- Vaya vida tiene esa chica…- me dije aburrida antes de meter la carpeta en un cajón de mi escritorio y apagar las luces de mi habitación, quedando solo encendida la lámpara junto a mi cama- Bueno… como ya dije, no hay ninguna posible amenaza- repetí antes de apagar la luz

…

- ¿…Decías?- volví a mirar furiosa a Justin, esta vez solo me sonrió con burla, lo cual solo logró acrecentar mi enojo

Apreté con fuerza un puño mientras veía a Trent caminando hacía el aula de arte junto con la perdedora sin siquiera reparar en mi presencia

- Ni una palabra- le dije despacio al narcisista que tenía a mi lado antes de darme la vuelta y caminar hacia el aula de inglés, sonriendo con superioridad mientras todos los demás chicos se apartaban a mi paso

…

Trent se quedó en compañía del grupo de inútiles que rodeaban a la chica nueva durante las siguientes clases. Yo estaba que rabiaba por dentro, aunque claro, eso era algo que nunca demostraría, _regla no.1 de Heather Hannigan: Siempre luce perfecta_

A la hora del almuerzo noté como se acercaba a mí, así que puse mi mejor cara dolida y salí de la cafetería para poder hablar en privado

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó cuando llegó junto a mi- ¿Por qué estás molesta?- tuve una idea y me giré hacía él

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté?, me dejaste abandonada toda la mañana- dije en tono dramático antes de darle la espalda nuevamente, sonriendo ante mi perfecta actuación

- Vamos, sabes que siempre serás mi mejor amiga- por el tono que usaba pude deducir que estaba sonriéndome. Giré los ojos ante su frase, aunque me voltee hacía él sonriéndole también

- Lo sé, solo que no me gusta que te olvides de mí así- continué mi teatro acercándome a él para abrazarlo, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho para que no notara mi sonrisa

- Lo siento- se disculpó alejándome un poco de él y sonriendo de nuevo- vamos a comer- asentí tomando su mano y nos dirigimos juntos hacía nuestra mesa, mientras caminábamos aproveché para dirigir una mirada de superioridad hacia la mesa de la gótica

…

El resto del día Trent se mantuvo conmigo, ya faltaba solo una clase, que lamentablemente para mi tenía que ser teatro

- Bueno, me voy a la clase de inglés- me dijo cuando salimos del aula de geografía- bueno, supongo que te veré mañana

- No vayas a olvidarte de nuestra cita- le recordé con una falsa sonrisa

- Nunca- me sonrió amablemente- Bueno, mejor alcanzo a Gwen, me prometió que se sentaría conmigo en esta clase- explicó antes de alejarse rápidamente por el pasillo, yo no pude más que girar los ojos molesta antes de tomar mi propio camino y entrar en el aula de arte para una interminable clase con el descerebrado ególatra de Chris McLein.

Decidí dedicar el tiempo a algo útil, pasé toda la clase decidiendo que me pondría para mi cita con Trent al día siguiente. Ya estaba harta de esperar a que ese tonto captara las indirectas que le enviaba Como la chica más popular de la escuela, yo debía salir con el chico más popular, es decir Trent Carter, y no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo conseguiría.

La campana sonó antes de lo que hubiera pensado, interrumpiendo el interminable discurso del "profesor" sobre su maravillosa vida como actor en películas como "El silencio en medio de la nada" (vaya título de película por cierto, no es de extrañar que nadie tenga ni una idea de lo que habla)

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí directamente hacía mi auto. Mi precioso BMW convertible color vino esperaba aparcado a pocos lugares de la entrada. Me senté frente al volante, me aseguré de que mi cabello y mi maquillaje estuvieran en perfecto estado y me coloqué unos lentes oscuros de marca antes de encenderlo, el rugido del motor atrajo como siempre miradas de envidia y admiración de los presentes, y con una sonrisa de superioridad salí del estacionamiento.

Me detuve frente a la secundaria y busqué al piojo que era mi hermano con la mirada, estaba en la entrada de su escuela hablando con otro chico de cabello castaño largo que usaba una gorra, no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Toqué la bocina dos veces y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se apresurara. El se despidió con un gesto del chico y se acercó corriendo hacía mi. Arranqué en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él

- ¿Quién es él?- le pregunté mientras conducía hacia nuestra casa

- Nadie que te importe boba- me contesto mirando indiferente por la ventana.

Bufé, ese niño inútil si que conseguía sacarme de quicio. No hablamos nada en lo quedó de trayecto, y en cuanto llegamos a casa él tomó sus cosas y se alejó rumbo a su cuarto sin dirigirme otra palabra y yo hice lo mismo después de dejar mi convertible en el garage, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme porque el antisocial de Damien se hubiera conseguido al fin a otro chico lo suficientemente extraño para que quisiera pasar tiempo con él.

Para el final de la noche ya tenía el atuendo perfecto que usaría para mi cita al día siguiente; con una sonrisa lo observé por última vez; un vestido casual corto sobre la rodilla de color rojo oscuro con un cinturón negro y zapatos de taco de aguja negros, complementados por varias pulseras plateadas y un largo collar no muy ostentoso. Perfecto.

…

El viernes pasó prácticamente con normalidad, la última clase acababa de terminarse y me encontraba esperando a Trent en el estacionamiento, junto a mi auto. Al poco rato lo vi saliendo junto a la copia barata de marilyn manson ¡¿Es que ahora se pasaban todo el día juntos? Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla (puaj) antes de dirigirse hacia mí

- Perdona la tardanza- me dijo con una sonrisa

- Ni lo menciones- le dirigí una falsa sonrisa subiéndome al auto y poniéndome mis lentes oscuros

- Bueno, soy todo tuyo ahora, ¿qué quieres hacer?- me sonrió tranquilo acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Sonreí ante su frase, tal vez no aun, pero pronto sería _todo mío_

- Bueno… acaban de estrenar una película que muero por ver…- comencé con tono empalagoso- y después… tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo y más tarde un rato al _AtomicFloor_

-Me parece genial- me sonrió

…

-… y entonces me dijo "tanto como la mona lisa"- fingí acompañar a Trent en su risa mientras meneaba distraídamente la pajilla de mi bebida con aburrimiento

Esto definitivamente no estaba saliendo como debía. Habíamos entrado a ver la película más ridículamente empalagosa que había en la cartelera con el fin de crear un poco de ambiente romántico ¡Pero nada! No pasaba de tomarme la mano o pasarme el brazo por los hombros como siempre hacíamos… y después, al salir del cine (aun no tengo idea de cómo demonios ocurrió) comenzó a hablarme de lo "maravillosa y genial" que era su nueva amiga y así se había pasado los últimos 20 minutos

El sonido de su celular interrumpió su carcajada y lo sacó para revisar un mensaje

- Es de Gwen- sonrió al decirlo, yo rodé los ojos aprovechando que estaba distraído, terminó de leer y me miró- ella y Bridgette estarán en su casa para trabajar en el proyecto de química que nos dejaron esta mañana, te importa si…

Enterré mis uñas en mis manos tanto que sentí que sangraban un poco, pero fuera de eso no mostré ninguna reacción

-Claro que no- le dije con fingida alegría- adelante, ve

- Gracias- me sonrió levantándose y poniéndose su chaqueta- dejaremos lo del _AtomicFloor _para la próxima ¿de acuerdo?- asentí- bueno, nos vemos luego- se despidió antes de salir prácticamente corriendo

Suspiré y respiré hondo varias veces hasta tranquilizarme, después me levante y salí del local con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza

Gwen Stryder.

La haría caer costara lo que costará. _Regla no.2 de Heather Hannigan: NADIE se mete con lo que es mío_. Y si Trent Carter era algo en este mundo, eso era ser mío_. _

_Lo repito: no sirvo para escribir Heather pov u.u_

_Pero espero que no me haya quedado tan mal como creo jejejeje_

_El próximo vuelve a ser gwen pov xD ya estoy escribiéndolo (si es que 2 parrafos se consideran progreso) espero poder traerlo pronto ^^_

_Cuídense mucho_

_Y dejen muchos r&r para alegrar a esta encantadora autora :D jajajaja_

_Nos vemox!_

_**PD**__: corrigiendo una cosa con las separaciones xD malvado fanfiction siempre me las borra… ¬¬_


	8. Chapter 8 Planes de fin de semana

**Disclaimer**: rápido y sin dolor: TDInoesfueoseramionunca!... rayos, aun duele xD

_Konichi wa!_

_Jajaja estoy feliz ahora no me tarde tanto en actualizar Jejeje Q viva el flash de inspiración de la semana de finales (L)_

_Aunque se suponía que subiría este chap el viernes pasado u.u al final si se me hizo tarde xD pero no lograba terminar (creo q me quedo demasiado largo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que es un capitulo de relleno xD) pero bueno, aquí estoy finalmente con el cap terminado jajaja_

_Pasando a los r&r:_

_**NekoNight: **__see, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar u.u pero me alegro de que te siga gustando y que no me haya quedado tan mal como pensé el heatherPOV :D aquí tienes el nuevo cap ^^espero que también te guste y no te preocupes q tratare de no desaparecer tanto tiempo :P_

_**Ichijouji Kany-chan: **__Si, practicamente si fue milagro jajajaja Una releída siempre es buena, la vdd yo también le di una cuando me puse a terminar el chap xD y me alegra que te guste y que no me haya quedado tan mal la frivolidad de Heather :D aquí el nuevo ;) y por cierto, si jajajaja si me gusta tu nuevo nombre en serio xD ken ichijouji es de mis personajes favoritos en digimon :D y suena lindo kany-chan :P_

_**GFfucsia: **__siempre es genial tener nuevas lectoras asi que bienvenida chika! Me alegro que te guste el fic y espero no haver tardado demasiado ^^ disfruta del nuevo chap :D_

_Ok, como ya dije será un capitulo de relleno para preparar el próximo ;) ya no molesto, disfruten la lectura:_

**Capitulo 8: Planes de fin de semana**

_Gwen POV:_

No estaba segura de cómo, pero el punto es que sin darme cuenta habían pasado tres semanas desde la mudanza, era mucho más de lo que pensé que pasaría cuando llegamos y la verdad, no estaba nada mal.

A mi madre le iba de maravilla en su trabajo y Andy estaba más que a gusto en la escuela, entre sus reuniones en el club de videojuegos y los entrenamientos en el equipo de baseball ya solo regresábamos juntos a casa los viernes por lo que la mayoría de los días me quedaba un rato en la escuela con los chicos. Había pensado en unirme al club de arte, pero afortunadamente Trent me había avisado justo a tiempo que el encargado de ese club era McLein, de modo que por ahora no estaba en ningún club.

Me había terminado acostumbrando a la escuela y al nuevo vecindario gracias a algunas ayudas. Las chicas seguían visitando la casa frecuentemente, aunque cada vez que Andy y yo veíamos películas de terror Bridgette recordaba casualmente que había quedado con Geoff. Los chicos se nos unían de vez en cuando. Andy todavía no soportaba a Trent en absoluto, aunque por otro lado Duncan se había convertido en su ídolo, al grado de que llevaba toda la semana tratando de convencer a mamá de que lo dejara hacerse una cresta o ponerse un piercing.

En cuanto a Trent y yo, seguíamos como amigos. No podía negar que él era simplemente perfecto y que realmente me gustaba, pero simplemente no podía… a veces me resultaba frustrante incluso a mí misma.

Era jueves por la noche. En ese momento LeShawna, Courtney y yo encabezábamos la fila frente al cine de la ciudad. Gracias a que DJ y Duncan trabajaban en el lugar habíamos conseguido entradas para el estreno de "_HellBlood: _seres de la noche" una nueva película de terror/acción que se veía prometedora para unas 2 o 3 secuelas.

- ¿Dónde demonios se metieron Black y los demás? Si no se apresuran tendremos que entrar sin ellos- comentaba molesta Courtney

- Tranquila princesa, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, nunca te dejaría sola- Duncan llegó en ese momento y la abrazó por la cintura sonriendo seductor, aunque al momento siguiente tuvo que soltarla para evitar un golpe en la cara, el resto de nosotros reímos

- Deja de tentar a tu suerte Dunc- le dije mientras chocábamos nuestros puños amistosamente, Courtney bufó

- ¿Qué sería la vida sin un poco de peligro, eh?- me respondió esquivando otro golpe, después se puso a mirar detrás de mí como buscando algo- ¿Dónde está el enano Andy? Pensé que lo traerías

- Digamos que perdió una apuesta y ahora está con mi madre de camino a una boda- reí recordando su cara cuando le dije que no podría venir- seguramente me obligará a traerlo a ver la película un millón de veces en cuanto le sea posible

- ¡Eh, Duncan! creímos que Geoff llegaría contigo ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Cody que acababa de llegar junto con Trent trayendo las palomitas y todas esas cosas

- Yo también pensé eso, pero me llamó hace un rato diciendo que nos tenía una sorpresa y que me adelantara sin él- se encogió de hombros- ¡Eh, Carter! ¿Desde cuándo tu noviecita te deja salir con otras chicas sin supervisión?- se burló consiguiendo una mirada molesta de Trent

- Ella no es mi novia Black- le dijo con frialdad, Duncan y Trent no se llevaban bien, eso vaya que se notaba- Es mi mejor amiga, solo eso. Además, no le gustan las películas de terror

- Como sea- mi mejor amigo punk rodó los ojos restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que nos dejen entrar?

- Según mi reloj, 10 minutos- respondió Courtney

- Así que será mejor que los que faltan se apresuren o se quedaran sin estreno- agregó LeShawna

- ¡Eh, chicos!- la voz de Izzy se escuchó cerca de nosotros

La pelirroja psicópata apareció sentada sobre los hombros de Owen bebiendo una soda extra grande y usando la cabeza del chico como bongó, el enorme y sonriente rubio cargaba un montón de bandejas llenas de comida y bebidas suficientes para dejarnos llenos a todos los demás unas 3 veces

- ¡E-scope y su osito Owen han llegado!- gritó de nuevo abrazando con fuerza el cuello de su, recientemente conocido, novio-¡Y están listos para la acción!- Owen le dio la razón con una risa alegre

- Izzy, no seas tan ruidosa- le reprendió Courtney, aunque la chica la ignoró como siempre y siguió gritando y riendo como la lunática que era

- Ahora solo nos falta Geoff- comenté tomando palomitas del bote de Trent

- Así es, realmente me pregunto a que se habrá referido con lo de "una sorpresa"- los chicos y yo asentimos ante el comentario de Duncan

- ¡Solamente a esto!- nos giramos al escuchar la voz del fiestero, sorprendiéndonos al notar a quien traía con él

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Bridgette Rosebelt viniendo a ver una película de terror?- habló en tono incrédulo LeShawna, la primera en reaccionar a la sorpresa

- No es por placer, créanme- se quejó la surfista cruzándose de brazos y mirando molesta a Geoff. Se notaba a leguas que estaba aterrada ante la idea de la película

- Bridg y yo apostamos esta mañana a ver quién que saldría mejor en el examen de inglés y le gané- sonrió el rubio abrazando a su mejor amiga con cariño

- Hiciste trampa Geoffrey Gandem-se quejó ella entre las risas de todos. Geoff no le dio la menor importancia mientras se comía las palomitas de Owen

Finalmente al cabo de 5 minutos nos dejaron entrar a la sala. Al ser los primeros en la fila pudimos escoger la mejor fila, la última, donde estábamos sentados de la siguiente manera: Owen (ocupando dos asientos), Izzy (lanzando palomitas a la fila de enfrente), Geoff, Bridgette (aferrándose a la butaca con cara de pánico) Courtney, LeShawna, Trent, yo y por último Duncan (Courtney había amenazado con golpearlo en _ciertas partes_ si intentaba sentarse cerca de ella)

La película comenzó, estaba algo fantasiosa, pero no juzgaría hasta ver las escenas sangrientas, por lo que de momento me dediqué a robarle nachos a Duncan y palomitas a Trent mientras veía a los típicos tontos meterse a un mausoleo de esos que te gritan "no entres aquí" por todos lados, le quitaría algunos puntos por eso…

- ¡Oh, sí!- gritamos Duncan y yo chocando nuestras manos unos 30 minutos después, mientras la pantalla se cubría de sangre y los intestinos del deportista idiota volaban por toda la escena. La verdad es que la cosa se estaba poniendo mejor ahora que los demonios comenzaban a aparecer

- ¡Yuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuu! ¡Esa sí que es una buena escena!- el grito de LeShawna llamó mi atención y voltee a ver que hacía el resto de los chicos

- ¡Eh, eh, Gran O! ¡Apuesto a que puedo beber este granizado más rápido que tu sin que se me congele el cerebro!- le dijo Izzy a Owen, se la habían pasado haciendo competencias todo el rato, esa pelirroja era un verdadero pozo sin fondo

- ¡Seguro!

- ¡Quiero participar en eso!-Geoff se unió a la conversación entusiasmado- solo déjenme ir por otro granizado y…

- ¡Que ni se te ocurra dejarme!- reí al ver a Bridgette aferrada a su camisa rosa y con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho mientras él le rodeaba con un brazo ¿En serio se suponía que eran "amigos"?

-Puedes tomarte este- Courtney le ofreció el suyo mientras veía con preocupación a la rubia- Todavía no creo que esto haya sido una buena idea

- ¿¡De que estás hablando! ¡Bridg está bien! ¿Cierto nena?- ella asintió sin despegar su cara del rubio y reí nuevamente

- Son extraños, ¿no crees?- miré a Trent, quien me sonreía con tranquilidad mientras miraba de reojo la pantalla- pero en verdad me caen bien, ahora entiendo porque Geoff nunca se sienta con el resto de los deportistas

- Son únicos- coincidí mientras veía las palomitas de Duncan volar sobre nosotros para aterrizar limpiamente sobre la cabeza de Courtney, quien solo bufaba causándole risa al punk. Le golpeé en el brazo y regresamos nuestra atención a la película para ver a la cerebrito ser perseguida por los demonios.

Tal como pensé la película tendría cuando menos 2 partes más, en la última escena se veía al sobreviviente supuestamente "exorcizado" caminando y al pasar frente al mausoleo el brillo demoniaco volvía a sus ojos.

- Era algo predecible- comentó Duncan con indiferencia- le doy un 8 por eso

- Pero no negarás que las escenas sangrientas estuvieron geniales- le dije mientras caminaba junto a él

- ¡A Izzy le encantó la parte en que el chico del bat explota! ¡Boom! Jajajajajaja- de nuevo sobre los hombros de su novio, que sonreía terminándose el decimo bote de palomitas que había llevado- ¡Un 9.9999999999! ¿Cierto Gran O?- él asintió aun concentrado en su comida

- No estaba bien hecha, era fácil decir que pasaría después-esa era la manera en que Courtney decía estar de acuerdo con Duncan- aunque la parte final resultó interesante, un 7

- Un 8- dio LeShawna- las muertes eran explicitas

- 8.5- Cody- solo le quito algo porque los efectos de los demonios volando no eran muy buenos

- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- el de la cresta nos miró a mí y a Trent

- un 8 por lo de ser predecible- se encogió de hombros él

- 8.5, las escenas de las muertes realmente eran buenas-en ese momento vimos llegar a Bridgette y Geoff, se habían retrasado un poco en lo que la chica se tranquilizaba ¡y ni siquiera había sido tan sangrienta como "Enfermos"! Nada como una película de zombies para revolverte el estómago

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor chica?- preguntó LeShawna, Bridg asintió aunque se seguía viendo algo pálida- Supongo que entonces es buen momento para planear la noche del sábado- agregó dirigiendo una mirada a los chicos

- De acuerdo, mensaje recibido- Duncan quitó el brazo que había tenido hasta el momento alrededor de mi cintura- vamos Carter, ellas tienen que hablar de cosas de chicas- Trent se alejó con el resto de los chicos, tan desconcertado como yo me quedé con las chicas- ¡Por cierto Gwen! ¡Paso más tarde por tu casa para terminar con lo de ayer!- me dirigió una sonrisa pervertida, yo solo negué con la cabeza sonriendo

- ¡Te espero!- le respondí medio riendo antes de empezar a caminar en la dirección contraria a ellos

- ¿A qué se refería Black con eso?- reí ante el mal disfrazado tono celoso de Courtney

- Nada interesante- la castaña me miró molesta y yo solo sonreí misteriosa dando a entender que no diría nada más

- Bien, pasando al tema- Bridgette, que ahora realmente se veía un poco mejor, comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a mí - pasado mañana es el tercer sábado del mes, es la noche en que las 4, ahora 5, nos reunimos en la casa de alguna, una noche exclusiva de chicas

- Esta vez nos veremos en casa de Izzy- continuó Courtney

- Sobre eso…-la pelirroja que había estado concentrada en terminarse un helado de mango que había comprado, interrumpió a su prima- el cuarto de Izzy está en fumigación, a los padres de Izzy no les hizo gracia rompiera su granja de hormigas para dejarlas libres

Nos quedamos mirándola unos segundos

-Creo que necesitaremos otro lugar- dijo rápidamente Bridgette- ¡Eh! ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu vasa? Podría ser algo así como tu iniciación oficial

- La verdad es que no creo pueda ir- me excusé- hice una remodelación en mi cuarto- ¡Por fin, adiós a las paredes rosas!- y pensaba usar este fin de semana para terminar de regresar mis cosas a la habitación

-Podríamos ayudarte- se ofreció la rubia mientras las otras asentían- así terminarás más rápido

-No quiero molestar-dije sinceramente- será aburrido…

-¡Oh vamos chica! ¡No será para tanto! ¡No puedes perderte la noche de chicas!- continuó LeShawna

0o0

…_Se pasaron un buen rato insistiendo con el tema, al final acepté a que me ayudaran y pasaran la noche aquí. No negaré que siento algo de curiosidad de ver cómo es una verdadera noche de chicas, las veces que Lyla y yo lo intentamos siempre terminábamos metidas en algún lio con Kay…_

Deje de escribir al darme cuenta de lo que estaba recordando y taché las paginas rápidamente ¡¿Qué diablos me pasaba? ¡No se suponía que me pusiera a pensar en ellos!

Arrojé el diario sobre mi cama y me levanté suspirando frustrada, ¡tres semanas perfectas y ahora pasaba esto!

Para mi fortuna en ese momento escuché el timbre sonar en el piso de abajo y me dirigí a abrir la puerta olvidando el asunto

-Hola Dunc-saludé al chico

- ¿Qué tal solecito?-tenía la costumbre de llamarme con ese tipo de apodos-¿Las chicas lograron meterte en su plan macabro o podré pasar el fin de semana aquí?

-Lo siento, pero mi casa será tomada como cuartel general- bromeé y el rió divertido- por cierto, Courtney probablemente me matará mientras duermo por lo que dijiste hace un rato

-No estaba diciendo nada raro- se encogió de hombros- esa chica sí que es una pervertida- negó con la cabeza a modo de broma

- Pero la próxima vez no me metas en tus mentiras- me quejé, realmente creía que la castaña era capaz matarme o al menos herirme gravemente

-¿Y quién dice que debe ser una mentira?- se me acercó y me tomó por la cintura acercando su rostro al mío, como si fuera a besarme

- No estarás hablando en serio- le dije intentando apartarme, aunque él era más fuerte que yo, se acercó un poco más-¿Duncan?- y se acercó más…

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres como mi hermana!- se separó de mi riendo como loco- ¡Ni siquiera yo estoy tan enfermo!

- Eres un tonto- le golpeé el hombro

- Debiste haber visto tu cara- dijo ya más tranquilo mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de huéspedes

-Idiota- abrí la puerta de la habitación que en ese momento estaba llena con mis cosas mientras la pintura de mi cuarto terminaba de secarse

-Vaya que lo soy, al parecer ahora estoy trabajando gratis- comentó mientras tomaba un par de cajas

-Puedes quedarte aquí hoy y mañana, solo estará ocupado el sábado- tomé también unas cajas y las llevamos a mi habitación. Duncan estaba ayudándome a organizar las cosas (lo había puesto a mover muebles de un lado a otro) a cambio de quedarse en mi casa el fin de semana- Por cierto, ¿Qué hicieron los chicos y tu cando salimos del cine?

- lo mismo de siempre, fuimos por ahí a comer algo y conocer chicas-se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta. Ahora las paredes eran de color azul oscuro, casi negro abajo y aclarándose en la parte más alta. El techo completamente negro con algunas estrellas plateadas y todos mis muebles góticos a juego, por fin.

- Vaya-dije pensativa y no pude frenar lo que siguió- ¿Trent también?

- Deberías ver el imán que tiene para las chicas, al menos 3 deben habérsele acercado en el rato que estuvimos ahí-me miró con una media sonrisa, traté de no parecer celosa- pero no te preocupes Julieta, las rechazó a todas, al parecer ya le interesa alguien más- se dejó caer en mi cama, indicándome que el trabajo había terminado por hoy

Reprimí una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras me acostaba junto a mi amigo, sintiéndome egoísta por querer a Trent solo para mí a pesar de no aceptarlo del todo, no como él quería.

Suspiré frustrada mientras le ponía el seguro a mi diario y lo arrojaba al desastre de mi escritorio.

No podía hacerlo, aun no.

0o0

_Creo q en serio quedó muuuuuuy largo xD y con mas DxG (aunque sea fraternal xD) de lo que abía planeado al principio (es que adoro a esos dos xD como amigos), pero espero que no haya enfadado :P_

_Quería mostrar como le iban las cosas a Gwen en la nueva escuela y todo eso ;)_

_Ya el próximo será un cap serio (tal vez por fin con algo de drama xD) y se sabrá por fin el secreto de Gwen!_

_Preguntas para hacerlas pensar un raito :P_

_**¿Quiénes son Kay y Lyla? ¿Por qué Gwen no quiere pensar en ellos?**_

_**¿Qué pasará con la noche de chicas?**_

_**¿Courtney realmente asesinará a Gwen mientras duerme o descubrirá a lo que referían ella y Duncan?**_

_**¿Qué estará planeando Heather? ¿Le saldrán las cosas bien?**_

_**¿Las mantendré eternamente a espera de la declaración GxT?**_

_Las respuestas a la mayoría de estas preguntas (no garantizo que a todas xD las cosas se me salen de las manos cuando escribo u.u)en el próximo capitulo!_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Le cambié el apellido a Bridgette u.u aunque todavía pienso que el Anderson le queda mejor a ella que a Cody u.u_

_Probablemente me tardaré un poco con el capitulo, quiero concentrarme en acabar el de __**TDH**__ (próxima y espero definitivamente resucitado) y la continuación de __**preferencias. **__Pero quien sae, a lo mejor termino subiéndolo antes que esos xD_

_Bueno ahora si ya es todo, comenten para hacer feliz a esta chika!_

_Nos vemox lo mas pronto posible ^^_

_Sayonara!_


	9. Chapter 9 Corazón roto

**Disclaimer: **rápido y sin dolor... tdsnoesfueoseramionunca!... rayos, aun duele T.T xD

_Konichi wa!_

_Que tal? No me estoy tardando tanto como antes :D_

_Jaja me dio un flash de inspiración con este fic y me puse a esbribir, la vdd es q esperaba este cap desde el cmienzo de la historia Jejeje aunque no termina de gustarme u.u pero bueno espero que no me quede tan mal como creo jeje :P_

_Pasando a los reviews…_

_**Ichijouji Kany-chan: **__jajaja bueno no sé si pueda tener relleno xD es que no lo consideraba un cap clave ni nada :P y que bueno que te haya gustado con e DxG :P y bueno po fin aquí el secreto explicado, disfruta y espero que sigas leyendo ^^_

_**NekoNight: **__las compus rebeldes son malas u.u no dejan hacer cosas T.T pero que bueno que leas y no te preocupes si no puedes reviewear ¿? Jaja que bueno que te haya gustado el cap ^^ y espero que este sea igual amiga :D bueno las preguntas aquí van en el chap jujuju, disfruta ;)_

_Ya no entretengo disfruten la lectura ;)_

**Capitulo 9: Corazón roto**

_Gwen POV:_

- ¡En serio! ¡No tienes idea de lo que te perdiste!

-**¡Oh, vamos Gwen! ¡Eso es cruel hasta para ti!- **reí escuchando las quejas de Andy

- Te prometo que iremos a verla cuando vuelvas- dije entre risas

-**Eso espero, recuérdame que será la última vez que apostamos algo como esto ¡Mellody ya me tiene arto! **

**-**Me lo imagino- Mellody era nuestra prima de 22 años. Andy y yo no la soportábamos en absoluto, siempre nos trataba como si tuviéramos 5 años

-**Me tengo que ir… mamá quiere que le ayude con no se qué-** se quejó en tono aburrido

-Bien, nos vemos mañana enano-me despedí

-**Seguro…-**Dijo con tono desanimado antes de colgar

Dejé el teléfono aun riendo un poco. Tal vez en verdad había sido un poco cruel mandar a Andy solo a la boda… ¡Pero la apuesta había sido idea suya! Más me valía dejar de pensar en el tema o comenzaría a sentir culpa por el enano…

Me dediqué un rato a cambiar canales mientras esperaba a que llegara Trent, íbamos a salir un rato antes de que llegaran las chicas.

Deben haber pasado unos 10 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. Me levanté y abrí la puerta para recibir a mi "amigo" que me mirada con su habitual sonrisa tranquila

- Hola- lo saludé tomando mis cosas y cerrando la puerta tras de mí

- ¿Qué tal?-contestó mientras iniciábamos el camino hacia el parque que había a pocas calles de mi casa, una de las cosas que teníamos en común era que a ambos nos gustaba estar al aire libre.

El trayecto transcurrió entre conversaciones sin mucho sentido, sobre la escuela, un poco sobre la película del jueves y otras cosas. Cuando llegamos al parque nos dirigimos a un sitio donde había poca gente y nos sentamos en el césped, yo recargué mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol que nos daba sombra y él se recostó junto a mí

- …Y ahora probablemente va a matarme- Trent rió, habíamos sacado (quien sabe cómo) el tema de Duncan y su comentario al final de la película

- Bueno no puedes culparla del todo- comentó tranquilo- probablemente yo aun querría matar a Black si no me lo hubieras explicado

Me sonrojé ante el comentario y más ante su sonrisa. Trent hacía comentarios como esos de vez en cuando. Oculte mi rostro en el cuaderno de dibujo que llevaba

- No era para que te pusieras tan seria-se disculpó incorporándose y mirándome preocupado, me reprendí mentalmente por hacerlo sentir mal- no le tomes importancia, solo bromeaba

- Lo siento- murmuré aun sin mirarlo-me estoy portando como tonta- no me refería solo a ese momento

- No es verdad, es mi culpa- en veces como esa detestaba la tranquilidad y caballerosidad de Trent- ¿Qué estas dibujando?

- ¡No intentes hacer que me olvide del tema!- exigí mientras evitaba que tomara el cuaderno

- ¿De qué tema hablas?- se hizo el desentendido mientras estiraba un poco más el brazo y me quitaba los dibujos de las manos

- ¡Trent!- me lancé sobre él para recuperar mis cosas, con la fuerza terminé cayendo encima de él, con mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Me sonrojé de nuevo ante su mirada.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos, se sentía bien. Hasta que recordé algunas escenas de esas bobas películas románticas que todas las chicas amaban. Si estuviéramos en una, seguramente terminaríamos besándonos en ese momento

- Lo siento- me disculpé alejándome de él inmediatamente, mi corazón latía muy deprisa entre emocionado, nervioso y asustado

- No tienes porque- suspiré frustrada, en serio a veces detestaba su actitud

Nadie dijo nada después de eso, el silencio era incomodo pero no se me ocurría ninguna forma de iniciar conversación…

El celular de Trent sonó rompiendo el silencio.

- Mejor contesto- se levantó aun sonriendo tranquilo y yo asentí mientras recogía mis cosas que habían terminado esparcidas por el piso.

Una vez que tuve todo acomodado volví a recargarme contra el tronco del árbol esperando a que Trent volviera

- Era Heather- me dijo cuando regresó- al parecer necesita que haga algo por ella urgentemente- por una vez no rodé los ojos ante las ideas que venían a mi cabeza de lo que esa… chica podía considerar urgente, en cierta forma me había salvado (que horror)

- Pues entonces supongo que no es buena idea hacerla esperar- comenté con aburrimiento levantándome

- Te acompaño a casa- se ofreció quitándome las cosas de los brazos y empezando a caminar. Lo seguí mientras iniciábamos otra plática sin sentido ahora que el ambiente se había relajado de nuevo.

Al final, si logró que me olvidará del tema.

* * *

- ¡Hey Gwen!- saludó Bridgette mientras entraba en la casa, detrás de ella venían LeShawna y Courtney

- Hola chicas- respondí- ¿Dónde está E-scope?-me extrañe de no ver a la pelirroja. Courtney suspiró

- Se enfermó del estómago con todo lo que comió en el cine- explicó en tono reprobatorio- trate de decirle que no mezclara el queso de los nachos con las palomitas acarameladas y ese helado de mango

En cierta forma era de esperarse, con todo lo que había comido, pero al cabo de un tiempo te daba la extraña sensación de que nada podía con Izzy así que resultó algo sorpresivo

- ¿Y estará bien?-pregunté a lo que CIT se encogió de hombros

- Se le pasará rápido

-Que bien- dije mientras caminábamos hacia la sala- ¿Quieren algo de tomar o comer?

- Llevemos algunas botanas y sodas arriba para comenzar a trabajar-propuso Bridgette sonriente

-En serio, no es necesario que ustedes…

- Deja de decir eso chica- me interrumpió LeShawna entrando en la cocina- vamos a ayudarte, no es molestia- suspiré sabiendo que no las convencería

- De acuerdo entonces- acepté finalmente mientras sacaba algunas cosas para servir

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Courtney y LeShawna acomodaban algunos libros en mi escritorio y mi librero mientras Bridgette me ayudaba con la ropa

-Tu ropa esta genial Gwen- me comentó la rubia mientras sacaba algunas de mis playeras caseras de mis grupos favoritos. Me sonrojé

-No es necesario que seas tan amable- murmuré colgando algunas prendas, era obvio que a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de bandas

- No te tomas muy bien los cumplidos ¿eh?- sonrió divertida y yo me encogí de hombros- En serio creo que son buenas, tienes talento

- Gracias, supongo- salí del armario para tomar otra caja y miré a LeShawna que parecía muy interesada en uno de mis libros- ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté extrañada ante la sonrisa conspirativa que tenía

- Nada de nada- sonrió poniendo el libro detrás de ella y mirándome con un interés que me ponía nerviosa- ya estamos por terminar aquí, ¿qué tal ustedes?

- Casi listo- Bridgette salió y tomó la última caja que quedaba- yo terminó con esto, si quieres has otra cosa- asentí y me puse a colocar algunos posters en las paredes

- ¿Qué significa esto?- me volví mirar a Courtney que acomodaba algunas cosas cerca de mi cama. La castaña sostenía en la mano un collar con púas que al parecer había salido de debajo de mi almohada

"maldito Duncan" pensé recordando haberlo visto moviendo cosas ahí antes de irse esta mañana. Iba a matarlo si salía viva de aquello

-Eeh...-no se me ocurrió nada que decir

- ¿Entonces Duncan hablaba en serio con lo de que pasó la noche aquí?- se sorprendió la vegetariana

Y encima se lo contaba a todo el mundo, ya podía considerarse muerto.

- Vino aquí para ayudarme a traer mis cosas desde la habitación de huéspedes- expliqué sin entrar mucho en detalles. Courtney me miró aun desconfiada. "Genial, gracias _mejor amigo_"

- Creo que esto está terminado- LeShawna cambió el tema de la conversación oportunamente- supongo que no queda más por hacer

- ¿Hora de la sesión de preguntas?- preguntó una sonriente Bridgette- Bienvenida a tu iniciación oficial Gwen- rió ante mi cara de desconcierto

- Seguro, ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunté mientras las chicas acercaban las bebidas y las botanas al centro de la habitación y se sentaban en círculo, me uní

- No te preocupes no es nada difícil- comenzó a explicar Courtney- las reuniones de chicas incluyen confesiones de chicas, hablamos sobre chicos, gustos, ideas, de todo un poco

- Como será tu primera sesión, vamos a preguntarte un par de cosas para conocerte algo mejor- agregó Bridgette- tu solo contesta

- Seguro- sonreí- comiencen cuando quieran

- Empiezo- se adelantó Courtney y adiviné inmediatamente la pregunta que haría- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Duncan?- reí ante lo predecible que era

- Es mi mejor amigo, solo eso-le dije seria ante su mirada- no tienes que preocuparte, no me interesa de esa forma

- Tampoco es que me importara- se cruzó de brazos testarudamente, no fui la única que rodó los ojos

- Lo que digas Court- rió la rubia poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Mejor seguimos con esto

Así pasó la siguiente hora, principalmente me preguntaron cosas como mi grupo favorito, los libros que había leído, algunas anécdotas extrañas de mi vida, cosas bastante normales. La verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho

- Tengo una- LeShawna me miró de nuevo con esa sonrisa que me puso nerviosa- La razón de que hayas rechazado una cita con Trent, ¿tiene algo que ver con esto?- Mostró mi ejemplar de "oscuros" que me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños anterior y la miré sin comprender… hasta que recordé lo que tenía dentro.

Sacó de entre las páginas una foto que había estado usando como separador. Era de unas semanas antes de que nos mudáramos y en ella aparecía yo sonriendo a la cámara, y detrás de mi había un chico alto y de piel clara con varios tatuajes que me abrazaba por la cintura. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado tal como lo recordaba y sus ojos llenos de seguridad parecían a simple vista negros, pero lo había visto de cerca suficientes veces como para recordar con exactitud su tono azul medianoche.

- Wooow ¡no sabíamos que tenías novio Gwen!- comentó Bridgette mirando la foto- Es realmente guapo

- Es verdad- concordó Courtney

- ¿Cómo sabes que rechacé a Trent?- fue lo primero que salió de mis labios un rato después

- Los escuché por casualidad, estaban en medio de la escuela- se encogió de hombros la morena, asentí aun medio ida en mis recuerdos- Supongo que estoy siendo entrometida ¿no? Tal vez no querías hablarnos de tu novio- negué con la cabeza

-Kay no es mi novio- dije en voz baja y mirando al piso

- No es necesario que nos digas nada si no quieres- se apresuró a decir Bridg en tono preocupado, volví a negar

-No, está bien- medio sonreí- tengo que olvidarme del tema en algún momento- me levanté para tomar un álbum fotográfico que había en el librero- la foto que tienen está incompleta- comenté mientras me sentaba de nuevo y pasaba las páginas hasta sacar una foto de las últimas- Este sería el cuadro completo-sonreí con tristeza pasándoles la nueva foto

En ella de nuevo estaba yo, esta vez medio de perfil con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la cámara, con uno de los hombros pegado al mío se veía a una chica de cabello color fuego, piel pálida y ojos dorados en la misma postura que la mía, y entre ambas estaba Kay, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de cada una. Los tres sonreíamos como si estuviéramos planeando algo, realmente eso era lo que hacíamos.

- La chica de la derecha es Lyla, era mi "mejor amiga"- dije con tono sarcástico

- ¿Era?- preguntó Courtney como tanteando el terreno

- No es una… historia precisamente agradable… - me reprendí por seguir evadiendo el tema, finalmente suspiré y comencé a hablar:

-Conocí a Lyla cuando estábamos en la primaria, al instante nos hicimos amigas porque teníamos ciertos gustos en común, ya saben, no era muy normal toparte con otra fanática de las películas de terror y los grupos góticos y de hardrock a los 8 años- las chicas sonrieron- así que nos volvimos inseparables, como si fuéramos mellizas, prácticamente era como si tuviéramos nuestro propio mundo y no nos interesara lo que había afuera- rodé los ojos ante mi explicación- Fuimos solo ella y yo durante años, hasta hace poco menos de dos años. Entonces llegó Kay. Se mudó cerca de casa de Lyla y entró a la escuela con nosotras. Coincidimos en varias clases y la verdad es que me atrajo desde el principio con su estilo de chico malo. Empezamos a unirlo a nuestro grupo casi sin darnos cuenta ya que siempre se aparecía por casa de Lyla a molestarnos, al cabo de unas semanas ya era estaba todo el tiempo con nosotras. Al final del año me pidió salir- de nuevo sonreí con tristeza- y bueno, estaba más que loca por él para entonces así que le dije que si de inmediato. Era el novio perfecto y me conocía a la perfección, las cosas iban de maravilla en mi vida hasta ese día

_***Flashback***_

_Iba caminando por el pasillo después de hablar con el director, al parecer no era bien visto que corrigiera al profesor de historia del arte mientras daba una clase (vaya idiota). _

_La sesión con el club de arte ya había empezado y no me sentía con ganas de entrar e interrumpir, así que preferí ir al ver el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol de Kay, tal vez podríamos ir a ver una película cuando terminara…_

_Cuando estaba aun lejos vi pasar a los compañeros de Kay hacía los vestidores, al parecer el director me había entretenido más tiempo del que pensaba. Aunque no vi a mi novio entre ellos por lo que supuse que seguía en el campo y fui a buscarlo._

_Al doblar la esquina llegando al campo vi a unos metros a Kay y Lyla hablando y riendo como siempre. Me acerqué sonriente a ellos, pero me detuve congelada un par de pasos después…_

_Se estaban besando…_

_***Fin flashback***_

-…Después de eso me prometí que no volvería a dejar que me engañaran- terminé de relatar.

Para ese momento no las miraba. Miraba el suelo de la habitación…y estaba llorando.

0o0

_Malo? pésimo? Medianamente bueno? Demasiado horrible para que haya un adjetivo que lo describa?_

_Jeje espero que sea la tercera :P_

_En serio no me gusta como me sale el drama u.u pero bueno a ver que les parecio ustedes jeje y que piensan de la historia Gwen (muy predesible? :S)_

_Bueno ahora no molestare mucho jeje _

_Solo recuerden presionar ese botoncito de abajo para alegrarle el dia a esta autora ^^_

_Se cuidan!_

_Y espero volver pronto!_

_**Sayonara! ;D**_


End file.
